le feu et la glace
by airmaster10
Summary: ceci est un reposte, ancienne Aruka01 mon compte ne fonctionnant plus je publie mes anciennes fictions ici et les continues pour votre plus grand plaisir donc venez les lires
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir a tous voici une autre fiction pour vous cher lecteur en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que les précédente.

PROLOGUE

Je regardais ma sœur avec amour et dévotion, la seule qui puisse me comprendre après notre père. Diva et moi somme si semblable et pourtant totalement à l'opposé que ce soit sur nos conviction ou bien même nos pouvoir. Mais que suis-je bête j'ai oublié de me présenter! Je m'appelle Isabella Volturi j'ai l'apparence d'une fille de 18 ans mais en faite j'ai tout juste 9 ans. Comment cela est-ce possible? Et bien je dois vous avouer que bon nombre de mythe et que les vampires sont bien réel ainsi que les loups garous! Comment puis-je en être sûr? Et bien tout simplement parce que mon père est un vampire! Ma mère est morte en nous mettant au monde ma sœur et moi. Isabella et Diva voilà les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé à notre père avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les anges. Mon père Aro et un homme de pouvoir mais dans un moment de faiblesse à succombé à une humaine, un cascroute comme le dirai mon oncle Caïus. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur car c'est dans la nature des vampires de ce nourrir de sang humain. Même moi j'y ai fait l'expérience mais mon corps à fait un rejet radical, manquant de peu de me tuer. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour que je suis devenu la bête de foire a Volterra. Ma sœur se nourrit de sang humain, cela n'affecte pas son corps, bien au contraire. Mais le jour ou j'ai vraiment senti que ma place n'était plus a Volterra à était lorsque mon pouvoir ainsi que celui de ma sœur c'est manifesté. Ma sœur peut changer quelqu'un en glaçon d'un simple regard, faisant de nombreuse statu de glace parmi la gente féminine du château et plus particulièrement Jane, mais son pouvoir est temporaire, et l'état de glaçon ne dure pas plus de quelque minute alors que le mien est radical. Quant je disais qu'on était opposé en tout point c'est pas pour rien car moi je me transforme en torche humaine et devient complètement incontrôlable lorsque je suis en colère. C'est lorsque j'ai failli brûler ma sœur et de par ce fait la tuer que ma décision c'est imposé d'elle-même! Pour protéger ma famille, ma sœur je devais partir du palais et m'exiler loin. Mais pour aller où? Mon père a alors pris une décision que je ne le pensé pas capable : m'envoyer dans une famille de vampire au régime alimentaire semblable au mien c'est-à-dire ''végétariens''. Quant mon père a employer ce terme je vous jure que j'ai faillit exploser de rire.

Flash back:

- Bella ne me quitte pas! Tu peux pas partir! Pleurait Diva.

- Diva j'ai faillit te tuer, il faut que j'apprenne a me contrôler! Pour le bien de tous je suis obligée de partir. Affirmais-je le cœur serrait.

- Bella, sans toi Volterra ne sera plus la même! Caïus et Marcus aussi ne comprenne pas ton choix! Affirma mon père.

- Aro tu le sais très bien, si jamais je pique une colère noir je risque de tous vous tuer! Le pouvoir de Diva est dangereux mais temporaire, si je vous brûle vous ne pourrez pas revenir! Vous serez tous mort! Pleurais-je en me dirigeant dans les bras de mon père.

- Nous ne voulons pas te perdre ma chérie! Nous t'aimons et même ta mère. Dit celui-ci en me parlant de sa femme.

- Papa! Soufflais-je. Il faut que je parte, j'en ai besoin, j'en ai marre que l'on me traite comme une erreur de la nature parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me nourrir de sang animal!

- Dans ce cas laisse moi t'accompagner et te confier à un ami! Et si Diva veut rester avec toi je ne m'opposerais pas et vous le savez! Mais promet une chose Bella! Demanda-t-il solennellement.

- Tout ce que tu voudra père!

- c'est de revenir auprès de moi une fois que tu saura te maîtriser et puis si tu veux repartir par la suite sache que je ne m'y opposerai pas!

- je reviendrais et ne repartirai plus jamais! Affirmais-je.

- Ne t'avance pas trop d'accord!

- je vous aimes toi et Diva! Dis-je en les embrassant tout les deux.

- Et pas nous? Demandèrent tonton Marcus et Caïus.

- Bien sûr que oui! Concluais-je.

Fin du flash back.

Peut de temps après mon père avait appelé son ami afin de lui demander de bien vouloir m'accueillir au sein de sa famille. Ma mère et ma tante préparèrent nos bagages et si elle avait pu elle auraient pleuré toutes les larmes de leurs corps, mais seules Diva et moi pouvions pleurer car une part de nous restait cependant humaines. Et je détestais cette part car elle me rendait faible et vulnérable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: mon envol.

Aov ARO :

J'appelais Carlisle mon ami depuis plus de quatre siècle et végétariens depuis toujours afin de lui demander de bien vouloir accueillir chez lui mes deux filles chérie. Oui je les chérissais comme tout Volterra sauf que Diva était beaucoup plus apprécier que ma Bella. Mes deux filles avaient certes des pouvoirs opposé mes ce qui les différencier le plus c'était bien leurs humanités. En effet Bella avait beaucoup plus de caractéristique humaines et ne le supporté pas trouvant ça comme une faiblesse, une imperfection et sont cœur était comme gelé, personne n'arrivait à avoir son attention ou même son amitié alors ne parlons même pas de son amour… Diva au contraire elle, avait presque que des attrait vampirique, se nourrissant de sang humain mais son cœur était totalement chaleureux, réchauffant ainsi le cœur de nombreux hommes. Bella a également une maturité d'esprit si développé, si intelligente que parfois lorsque l'on me rappel son age j'ai l'impression qu'on me fait une farce alors que Diva à un comportement si enfantin, voulant toujours tout avoir et Bella se pliant à ses moindre caprice comme si tout les opposés mais cependant elles restaient vitale l'une pour l'autre comme si aucune des deux ne pouvait vivre si l'autre mourrait. En pensant cela mon cœur ce serra. Mes deux filles m'avaient tant apportaient, m'avait tant changé, si jamais il leurs arrivaient quelque chose jamais je ne me le pardonnerait! Je crois même que j'en mourrais!

- Carlisle mon ami comment va tu? Demandais-je enjoué.

- très bien Aro et vous? Que me vaut cette appel? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- J'aimerai te rendre une visite de courtoisie et te demander par la même occasion un grand service!

- je ne voudrais pas paraître septique Aro mais viendrais-tu pour acquérir des pouvoir car si c'est cela tu sais que mon hospitalité ne sera pas envers toi! Affirma celui-ci calmement.

- Bien sûr que non voyons, j'aimerai te confier une de mes filles mais ça sœur jumelles ne sait pas si elle compte rester parmi vous, bien évidement tout ce que vous débourserez pour mes filles vous sera rapidement rembourser! Affirmais-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me la confier? Demanda Carlisle curieux.

- Tout d'abord parce que tu es mon ami et que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi et deuxièmement car ma fille a du mal à contrôler son pouvoir qui se manifeste a cause de ses emportement de sentiment. Je pensais donc que ton Jasper pourrait l'aider grâce à son pouvoir. Et surtout parce qu'elle est a moitié humaine!

- comment cela est-il possible? Demanda celui-ci complètement choqué.

- Disons que j'ai eu une relation très forte avec une humaine et que celle-ci à donné naissance à mes jumelles, elles sont a moitié vampire et a moitié humaines, elle se nourrice de sang!

- Tu sais bien que nous avons un traité avec les indiens de la réserve, elle ne devra pas manger de sang humain ni mordre quelqu'un! M'informa mon ami.

- Oh et bien Bella, celle que je veux te confier, n'aura aucun problème la dessus car elle est végétarienne comme vous et ne peut pas se nourrir de sang humain! La seule fois où elle a essayé elle a faillit en mourir nous étions tous très inquiet! Par contre en se qui concerne Diva ça risque de moins lui plaire mais je doute qu'elle veuille rester avec vous car elle adore Volterra.

- Oh et bien dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème! Dans combien de temps arrivez?

- Je pensais qu'Alice l'aurai vu?

- Disons que c'est floue… ça doit être sûrement dû au fait que tes filles soient des hybrides!

- Oh eh bien disons demain en début de soirée.

- Je vous dit donc à demain Aro!

- Puis-je parler à votre femme, pour la déco de la chambre de Bella.

Aov Esmée :

J'attendais bien sagement que Carlisle finissent sa conversation téléphonique afin que nous discutions tout ensemble de l'objet de cette appel cependant je ne pu retenir mon étonnement lorsque j'entendis parler Aro de façon protectrice et admirative de ses filles biologique qui plus ai et à moitié humaine. Un vampire pouvait donc avoir des enfants? Apparemment les males seulement en fréquentant une humaine. Soudains j'eu une pointe au cœur en me disant que Carlisle pourrait aller voir ailleurs afin d'obtenir ce que je pourrais jamais lui offrir, un enfant de lui. Je me sentis tout à coup apaisé et je remerciais Jasper en souriant lorsque je le vis descendre les escaliers. Carlisle me sorti de ma réflexion en me tapotant le bras et me transmettant le téléphone, me lançant un regard rassurant et rempli d'amour. Comment avais-je pu douter de lui?

- Allo? Dis-je doucement.

- Esmée ravis de vous entendre très chère, puis-je vous demander un service?

- Bien entendu que puis-je pour vous? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Êtes vous seule? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée et courrait en direction de la forêt afin de m'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Maintenant oui! Pourquoi vouliez vous que je sois seule?

- Bon, le pouvoir de Bella est le feu, elle se transforme en espèce de torche humaine lorsqu'elle est énervé le problème c'est que les vêtement brûle ainsi que le mobilier et Bella étant à moitié humaine dort et donc fait des cauchemar. M'affirma Aro d'un tond très sérieux.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie!

- voilà ou je voulais en venir, elle est très fière et à un sacrée caractère cependant elle est très gentille mais ne montre jamais ses sentiments! Surtout ne la prenait jamais en pitié. Esmée pourriez vous lui confectionner une chambre anti-inflammable ainsi que des vêtements, je sais que c'est beaucoup de travail en si peu de temps mais…

- Quel est sa couleur préférée? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Bleu électrique! Faites une liste de tout les matériaux dont vous avez besoin et transmettez là à Francesco, Carlisle sait comment le joindre! Depuis que j'ai les filles ils confectionnent des tas de chose pour Bella!

- Quel âge ont les filles? Demandais-je attendris par la voie plaine de fierté d'Aro.

- Elles ont neuf ans mais ont l'apparence de fille de 18 ans cela fait maintenant un ans qu'elles ne vieillissent plus ce qui nous a tous rassuré à Volterra.

- Je suis impatiente de les rencontrer et si jamais Diva veut rester?

- J'en ai parlé avec elle et elle aime trop Volterra mais si elle peut venir de temps en temps voir sa sœur cela serait merveilleux.

- Sa couleur préférée est? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Vous allez rire mais c'est le rouge! Rigola-t-il.

- c'est quoi son pouvoir et pourquoi devrais-je en rire? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Bella est le feu et sa couleur est préférée ce trouve être le bleu quant à Diva sa couleur préférée est le rouge et son pouvoir est la glace! Rigola celui-ci une nouvelle fois et je me joignais à lui.

- En clair une espèce d'effet miroir! Elle se complète en étant totalement différente! Affirmais-je avec le sourire.

- Vous avez tout compris! En tout cas je vous remercie pour tous et pour les frais je vous rembourserez l'intégralité à mon arrivé.

- A demain, Aro!

Je raccrochais le téléphone encore toute chamboulé, elles ont d'incroyable pouvoir et pourtant je suis sûr et certaine qu'Aro les apprécieraient même si elle n'en n'avais pas! Elles l'ont changé à un point que je ne croyais pas possible mais je préfère encore attendre demain et de les avoir sous mes yeux afin d'être sûr que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'une ruse…

Aov Bella :

Je regardais ma mère adoptive faire ma valise sans vraiment d'entrain, baissant la tête afin que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux remplie de tristesse. Malgré que mon père l'ai trompé avec une humaine, malgré que celle-ci est tombé enceinte, malgré que mon père lui à imposé notre présence elle ne nous en a jamais tenue rigueur, elle nous aimes autant que si nous étions ces propres filles. Elle s'arrêta et ne pu retenir un sanglot sortant de sa gorge, j'avoue ne pas avoir pensée que mon départ lui ferai tant de peine.

- Maman, ne pleure pas je t'en prie! Suppliais-je en versant une larme.

- Je sais que c'est pour notre bien que tu veux partir ma chérie, mais vous êtes toute les deux mes filles et j'espérais que tu ne quitterais pas la maison avant au moins cinq cent ans! Balbutia-t-elle.

- Maman, Diva va rester avec toi et puis j'aurai le téléphone et tu pourra venir me voir autant de fois que tu le souhaitera! Murmurais-je en resserrant notre étreinte.

- Mais qui va te faire la classe? Qui va te chanter une berceuse pour calmer tes nuits agitée? Qui sera là pour toi quant tu aura un problème d'ordre purement féminin? Sanglota-t-elle entre mes bras.

- Maman personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer et tu le sais mais de Diva et Moi c'est moi qui est toujours était la plus mature et la plus responsable! Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail afin de la garder calme pendant mon absence! Rigolais-je même si le cœur ni était pas.

- tu me promet que si il y a le moindre problème tu reviens ici! Demanda ma mère plus calme à présent.

- Je te le promets maman! Affirmais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Mon oncle Marcus vint m'étreindre un peu plus tard dans la soirée et me joua un air de son violon, une musique qu'il avait composé rien que pour moi. Caïus quant à lui avait l'air peiné de mon départ, et cela m'a choqué car d'habitude il reste de marbre ou bien s'énerve contre tout le monde. Je dois l'avoué j'aurai préférée qu'il s'énerve se matin, qu'il me maudit de faire souffrir ma famille et mon clan mais je pense que par respect il n'en a rien fait. Ma sœur, Aro, Félix, Dimitri et moi montâmes dans l'avion afin de rejoindre la petite ville de Forks et je dois avoué que mon moral à cette heure ci était au plus bas. Moi qui détesté la pluie et le froid me voilà embarqué pour vivre dans la ville la plus pluvieuse des États-Unis d'Amérique. Je regardais ma sœur qui venait tout juste de s'assoupir, il faut dire qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans ma chambre à pleurer, à me supplier de rester avec elle, mais je n'avais pas le droit de céder car sa sécurité et en jeu. Oui je suis dangereuse et instable c'est pour cela que je fais souffrir tout le monde, que je me fais souffrir en abandonnant ma famille mais si ça peut m'aider à me contrôler et à ne plus être un danger permanent incapable de contrôler ses émotions et de ce fait son pouvoir alors oui je préfère partir…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de votre auteur adorée (enfin ça je suis pas sûr mais ça fait pas de mal de se lancer des fleurs) je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour ses nombreux encouragement et espère en avoir encore d'autres très vite! Je tiens à rappeler que tout les personnage ( sauf Diva) et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous! **_

_**Chapitre 2 : mon enfer…**_

_**Aov Bella : **_

_**- Bella? Demanda ma sœur le visage inquiet. **_

_**- Oui Diva? Pourquoi affiche tu cette mine inquiète? Je vais pas mourir tu sais! Affirmais-je en souriant.**_

_**- Pas si sûre vu comme tu es maladroite! S'esclaffa Félix et je sentis mes mains devenir chaude.**_

_**- Félix! Dois-je te rappeler que tu ai en mission et que tu parle à une princesse légitime de Volterra? Demanda mon père sèchement en voyant la peau de ma main ou apparaissait une petite flamme. **_

_**- Je suis désolé je ne voulais en rien te blesser princesse! S'excusa Félix en regardant ma main.**_

_**Je soufflais un grand coup, tentant de me calmer afin de reprendre ma conversation avec ma moitié, ma sœur. Une fois les flammèches éteintes je lançais un sourire rassurant à ma sœur afin qu'elle reprenne là où nous nous étions arrêtées. **_

_**- Je pourrais vraiment venir te voir quant je le voudrais? Demanda-t-elle avec sa bouille d'enfant triste. **_

_**- Mais oui! Par contre vue que la voyante est aveugle en ce qui nous concerne ça serait bien de téléphoner avant! Lui dis-je avec un peu de reproche car connaissant ma sœur elle serait tout à fait capable de débarquer à l'improviste et faire comme si tout était à elle. **_

_**- Bien évidemment! Répondit-elle offusquée et je sourie. **_

_**- Bella, Carlisle est un homme bon et généreux, tu verras tout ce passera bien! Ils ne te jugeront pas et tu pourra enfin te sentir chez toi! Même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit Volterra! Avoua mon père en se triturant les doigts.**_

_**- Volterra est ma maison, et je mis sent chez moi là bas! Mentis-je. **_

_**Nous arrivâmes enfin à Seattle est je soufflais de dépit en voyant le ciel gris, temps à l'orage…D'ailleurs Diva tira une grimace en regardant le ciel et je sais dort et déjà que bientôt nous serons séparé. Mon cœur se serra car ça sera la première fois, même lors de nos repas pourtant bien différent nous ne nous séparions pas… les seules moments étant pour dormir car avec mes cauchemars je risquais de la blesser gravement. Dimitri et Félix se chargèrent des bagages et notre père nous enlaça Diva et moi chaleureusement.**_

_**- Alors ma Bella, prête pour une nouvelle vie? Demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'entrain dans sa voie mais je savais que comme tout le monde le cœur ni était pas. **_

_**- Allons rencontrer les Cullen avant que Diva ne meurt dû à l'absence de soleil! Rigolais-je et ma sœur me tira la langue.**_

_**Nous montâmes dans un immense 4X4 agrandit en une immense limousine au vitre teinté. La route se fit en silence vite stoppé par Diva qui voulait passer sa tête par la fenêtre afin de sentir le vent sur son visage. Moi je laissais mon esprit s'égarer jusqu'à ce que ma chère sœur me face sortir de mes pensées.**_

_**- Oh! Il est beau je peux en avoir un papa! Demanda-t-elle de sa voie enfantine qui avait le don de faire céder notre père à ses moindre caprice.**_

_**- Quoi donc? Demandais-je en passant ma tête et mon buste par la fenêtre. **_

_**- Un loup! T'a vu comme il est gros!**_

_**Le vent s'engouffra sur mon visage et l'odeur nauséabonde de l'animal rentra dans mes narines. Un grognement bestiale s'échappa de ma gorge et mon pourvoir se manifesta au moment ou je prenais le bras de Diva pour la faire rentrer dans l'habitacle. Son hurlement de douleur me fit lâcher prise et je constatais avec horreur l'emprunte de brûlure représentant la paume de ma main. Mon pouvoir s'arrêtât net sous la panique d'avoir blesser ma sœur et je pressais Dimitri afin qu'il conduise plus vite pour que Carlisle la soigne au plus vite. Ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et ma culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître devant le spectacle. **_

_**- Je suis désolée Diva! Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle va te soigner au plus vite! Affirmais-je ma voix cassée.**_

_**- Mais bon Dieu Bella qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Demanda Félix en essayant de calmer ma sœur.**_

_**- Pourquoi t'énerver ainsi, ça ne te ressemble pas même si la demande de Diva était un peu puérile? Demanda mon père qui essayais tant bien que mal de garder son calme.**_

_**- Le loup! Grommelais-je.**_

_**- Quoi le loups? Demanda ma sœur entre deux sanglots.**_

_**- C'est pas un loups normal! Son odeur était repoussante, j'en ai eu la nausée, mon corps à réagit comme si j'étais en danger! Affirmais-je en fronçant les sourcils. **_

_**- Tu en ai sûr! Demanda mon père intrigué.**_

_**- Oui est comme la dit Diva il était vraiment gros! Trop gros, plus gros qu'un ours adulte! **_

_**- Il faudra que nous en parlions à Carlisle! Mais la priorité et de soigner ta sœur! Tu crois que tu saura rester calme un moment? **_

_**- Je…ne sais pas…papa…mais je te promet d'essayer! Balbutiais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder la blessure de ma sœur qui commençais à cicatriser mais était quant même très grave. **_

_**Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le chemin de terre et je détachais ma ceinture afin de prendre Diva dans mes bras. Ma sœur malgré son apparence d'une fille de 18 ans avait toujours son caractère d'enfant. En même temps c'était normal vue que nous n'avons que neuf ans… j'aurai dû être plus prudente et lui demander de rentrer dans la voiture sans la touché, car ça y est à cause de moi Diva était blessé. **_

_**Aov Diva : **_

_**J'ai mal! Mon bras brûle et Bella est si triste, je veux pas qu'elle soit triste ce n'est pas sa faute si son pouvoir est difficile a contrôler. Tout le monde est fâché parce qu'elle m'a blessé mais elle a pas fait exprès! Bella ne me ferai jamais de mal volontairement, et même si elle le voudrai elle ne le fera jamais. Tout le monde crois qu'elle est froide et sans cœur, tout le monde la trouve dure avec moi mais je sais que si elle agit comme ça c'est pour mon bien! On l'a toujours traité différemment de moi, tout le clan sauf de rare personne ne faisant pas parti de la lignée royal l'on traité comme un monstre, comme un danger pour notre espèce. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait la voir différemment, percer la carapace qu'elle a formé afin de ce protéger, cette personne pourrait voir à qu'elle point Bella est gentille, généreuse et à le sens aiguë du sacrifice. Oui, j'ai bien dit sacrifice car elle fera toujours passer le bonheur et la sécurité des autres avant elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour notre sécurité qu'elle va emménager ici, et non pas pour apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir comme elle le prétend car je sais qu'elle s'en moque royalement! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que je sois en sécurité et souvent je me hais de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle car après tout je l'aime. **_

_**Nous sortions enfin du véhicule et Félix m'aidait gentiment à sortir du véhicule sous l'exaspération de ma sœur car elle sait comme moi qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Un homme au cheveux blond et à l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année vient vers nous accompagné d'une femme magnifique au cheveux couleur caramel vraiment magnifique mais je préfère les cheveux de Bella il sont noir avec des reflet rouge quant elle va au soleil tandis que moi ils ont des reflet bleu, papa affirme que c'est dû à nos pouvoir mais bon…**_

_**La femme s'approche de moi et m'enlace et un cri s'échappe de ma gorge car sans le savoir elle a appuyé sur mon bras. Bella la pousse violement et se positionne devant moi, les dents retroussaient.**_

_**- Diva, est-ce que ça va? Elle t'a fait mal? Demanda ma sœur bouleversé.**_

_**- Non, c'est juste mon bras, elle a appuyé mais c'était pas fais exprès! Assurais-je en souriant devant la jeune femme qui s'appelais Esmée. **_

_**- Je suis vraiment confuse, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était blessé! **_

_**- Bella, laisse moi voir la blessure de ta sœur que je puisse la soigné! Affirma Carlisle et je me blottis dans le dos de Bella ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche. **_

_**- Carlisle, Diva a peur des docteurs et il serait préférable que tu l'ausculte dans le jardin au cas où… commença mon père.**_

_**- Au cas où quoi? Demandèrent le reste des vampires qui venaient d'arriver. **_

_**- Qui es-tu pour oser couper la parole à mon père? Demanda sèchement Bella.**_

_**- Bella, Diva, je vous présente ma famille! La Blonde c'est Rosalie, le grand brun qui entoure sa taille c'est Emmett son mari, ensuite vous avez Alice et Jasper, et enfin le dernier c'est Ed…Edward est-ce que ça va? Demanda Carlisle alors que les yeux de son fils était noir d'encre.**_

_**- Il n'est pas allé chasser? Demanda mon père inquiet alors que Dimitri et Félix se mirent en position de défense autour de moi. **_

_**- Je suis Edward Cullen! Et toi qui es tu pour oser repousser ma mère comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire servante? Parce que tu es une princesse tu te crois tout permis? La belle affaire! Brailla sèchement Edward.**_

_**Tout ce passa très vite deux grognement retentir et Bella se mit à courir afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi…à moins que ce soit lui? **_

_**Aov Esmée : **_

_**Tout ce passa très vite, Bella poussa un grognement et une espèce de fumée s'échappé de tout son être et elle s'éloigna en courant! Je me dirigeai vers mon fils et lui mit une gifle magistrale car il l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait seulement cru que j'avais fait mal a sa sœur et ses son instinct fraternel, voir maternelle en regardant certains geste, qu'elle m'a écarté de Diva. **_

_**- Pourquoi tu me gifle? Demanda Edward ahuri et je remarquais qu'il avait tous cette expression. **_

_**- Déjà tu baisse d'un tond jeune homme! Je suis ta mère et tu ne me parle pas comme ça que ce soit bien clair! Nous avons des invitées et toi tu nous fait honte en ne te montrant pas à la hauteur de l'hospitalité de ton père! **_

_**- Mais elle t'a poussé alors que tu n'as rien fait! Elle aurait pu te faire mal! Affirma-t-il en grommelant.**_

_**- Et toi? Tu ne crois pas que tu viens de la blesser à l'instant? Demandais-je sèchement. **_

_**- Ma sœur c'est toujours débrouillé toute seule, parce qu'elle a toujours eu peur de faire mal au autre mais elle n'ai pas ce que tu viens de dire! Affirma Diva de sa voix enfantine.**_

_**- je suis désolé! Affirma Edward penaud.**_

_**- ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois des excuses jeune Edward, bien quant insultant ma fille tu m'insulte ainsi que tout mon clan! C'est à Bella que tu en dois, Dimitri va te conduire à elle pendant que je reste auprès de Diva afin que ton père la soigne! J'espère pour toi qu'elle se calmera et qu'elle reprendra le contrôle! Affirma Aro d'une voix faire. **_

_**- Euh papa? Il faudrait des vêtements pour Bella car c'est mes vêtement qu'elle portait aujourd'hui! Affirma Diva en rougissant. **_

_**- Bon, dans ce cas Alice et moi nous apporterons des vêtements à Bella et essayerons de la calmer, en attendant vous autres tenez vous à carreaux sinon même votre père ne sera pas en mesure de discuter pour ce qui sera votre punition. Concluais-je en me dirigeant vers la clairière. **_

_**Alice m'avait rejoint en chemin avec des vêtements que Francesco nous avez envoyé pour Bella. Ma fille les tenaient comme si c'était des trésors, faisant bien évidemment attention à ne pas les froisser. Soudains nous vîmes le petit étang complètement asséché et Bella au centre de la crevasse, entièrement nue et apparemment calmé car seule ses pleures raisonné faiblement dans nos oreilles. **_

_**- Bella! Soufflais-je en m'approchant de celle-ci. **_

_**- Je suis désolée Esmée! Balbutias t-elle entre deux sanglots. **_

_**- ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon frère est un crétin fini qui ne sait pas qu'il ne faut jamais énerver une femme! Affirma Alice. **_

_**- tiens Bella nous t'avons apporté des vêtements! Dis-je doucement en lui tendant les habits. **_

_**- Merci, je vais essayer de me contrôler à présent c'est juste que…**_

_**- Que tu n'aime pas que l'on te juge sans te connaître et tu as parfaitement raison! Ne t'inquiète pas il sera punis! Affirmais-je tout sourire.**_

_**- Non s'il vous plaît ne le punissais pas…je…j'ai pas envie que…**_

_**- Bella je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, sinon il n'apprendra jamais! Dis-je d'un tond maternelle. **_

_**- Pourquoi il ne donnerait pas des cours de piano à Bella? Me demanda Alice en souriant. **_

_**- non, je ne veux pas déranger en plus je ne sais pas jouer! Rougis celle-ci et je sourie d'autant plus. **_

_**- Justement je crois qu'au contraire cela te serra bénéfique vois-tu! Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à extériorisé tes sentiments grâce à la musique?**_

_**Un éclat de joie illumina ses yeux, et celle-ci s'habilla à toute vitesse afin de rejoindre sa sœur. Nous arrivâmes à la villa et je poussais un cri d'horreur en voyant la scène qui se profiler sous mes yeux!**_

…

_**Bon je sais que ce chapitre est plus long que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué mais je ne sais pas si les autres seront de la même taille ( non pitié ne me tapé pas). En tout cas n'oubliez pas les reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Note de moi! Voici un encore un chapitre, je tiens à vous dire que je suis trop contente de toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez adressé…j'ai hâte dans avoir encore plein d'autre et j'invite ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite auteur et favorite story de me laisser des reviews à l'avenir car ça me fait un peu de peine qu'on m'inclus en favori mais qu'on me dit pas pourquoi! C'est frustrant je dois bien l'avouer…

Chapitre 3 : tempérament de feu? non jamais!

Aov Bella :

Je suis contente que ce soit Esmée et Alice qui soient venue me chercher car pour la première elle me semble si douce et maternelle qu'elle me rappel maman et la seconde car elle a l'air si gentille et enthousiasmes que mon sourire revient naturellement en la voyant. Nous marchions tranquillement en direction de la villa quant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux fît pousser un cri de stupeur à Esmée et Alice quant à moi ma colère me transforma de nouveau en torche humaines. Tout les enfants Cullen était en position d'attaque tendis que Félix et Dimitri étaient en position de défense afin de protéger mon père et ma sœur pendant que Carlisle était comme figé derrière ses enfants. Les grognements et les grondements s'élevaient dans les airs et ma colère atteint son paroxysme se qui fit tourner la tête de Jasper dans ma direction pendant que mes accompagnatrices s'éloignèrent de moi afin de ne pas être brûler par mes flammes.

- STOP! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI! QUE CE PASSE T-IL ENCORE? Hurlais-je et je remarquais que tous c'étaient tourné vers moi.

- Carlisle à voulu soigner Diva mais lorsqu'il c'est approché…il ne bouge plus cela fait cinq minute qu'il est comme cela! Affirma Jasper et Edward grogna pendant que mon père pouffait de rire avec ma sœur.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle? Mais je rêve là! Diva use de son pouvoir et toi tu rigole! Tu l'encourage alors qu'il peut très bien rester comme ça pendant des jours! Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ma parole! Braillais-je en pointant du doigt Carlisle et je vis ma sœur baisser la tête.

- Oh Bella ne le prend pas comme cela voyons! Commença mon père et ma colère augmenta encore plus.

- Et comment dois-je le prendre? Je vais vivre pendant un certains temps avec eux, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouvert mais là si je ne me retrouve pas assaillit par des lancer de pierre ça sera un miracle! Hurlais-je.

- Je suis désolée Bella mais il voulait me piqué! Je ne voulais pas, j'ai eu peur et il…

- C'est pas parce qu'il voulait te faire une prise de sang que ça va te tuer! Mais quel bébé ma parole! Écoute moi bien Diva je vais essayé de dégeler Carlisle et si j'y arrive et qu'il est encore vivant et possédant tout ses membres tu te laissera faire cette foutu prise de sang! Il m'en fera une également ça te va comme ça? Demandais-je en serrant les poings.

- Je suis désolée grande sœur! Promis je me laisserais faire mais calme toi s'il te plaît tu me fait peur. Dit-elle en cachant son visage dans le torse de mon père.

- lequel d'entre vous est celui qui gère les émotions? Demandais-je essayant d'instaurer un tond calme dans ma voie sans succès.

- Euh c'est moi! Affirma le dénommé Jasper en s'approchant lentement de moi les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- Bon, tu peux m'apaiser suffisamment pour que seule la fumée soit présente? Demandais-je gentiment avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Tout a coup une vague de bien être m'envahi et les flammes diminuèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que seule la fumée du à la chaleur de ma peau soit visible. Je me dirigeais d'un pas calme vers Carlisle et demandais à ses enfants de bien vouloir se pousser. Tout le monde regarda Esmée qui leurs ordonna de m'obéir cependant je vis dans son regard de l'inquiétude face à ce que je serais capable de faire à son mari. Lentement je posais mes mains sur la tête de Carlisle réchauffant son cerveau, dégelant son visage puis sa gorge. Je m'éloignais légèrement et je le vis cligner des yeux puis fermer et ouvrir la bouche.

- Carlisle, écoutez moi attentivement! Il faut que votre bouche reste ouverte! Je vais vous souffler de l'air très chaud à l'intérieur puis vous serrer contre moi afin que vous dégeliez de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Dès que vous sentirez tout vos membres surtout écartez vous rapidement de moi! Je vais essayé de retenir tant bien que mal mon pouvoir.

- Jasper, repris-je, tu m'enverra alternativement de vague d'irritation et de bien être afin que mon pouvoir ce manifeste mais pas trop fort! Je compte sur toi car la vie de ton père en dépend. Concluais-je et celui-ci inclina de la tête et se tint juste à côté de moi.

Je me rapprochais donc de Carlisle qui ouvris la bouche afin que mon souffle chaud entre dans celle-ci et commence son travail. Je me rapprochais de lui et le serrait dans mes bras laissant la chaleur m'envahir et diminuer grâce au vague du pouvoir de Jasper. Cela me parut une éternité mais finalement au bout de quelque minute Carlisle m'avais gentiment repoussé et je m'écroulais au sol. Ma sœur se précipita vers moi, pleurant à grande larmes.

- Je suis désolée, je le referais plus, pardon, pardon, pardon! Balbutias-t-elle et je la serrais dans mes bras.

- ça va Diva, j'ai rien, je suis juste fatigué d'avoir beaucoup utilisé mon pouvoir aujourd'hui! Mentis-je en caressant les cheveux de ma sœur, car je savais que je m'étais écroulé de soulagement pour ne pas avoir tué Carlisle.

Aov Jasper :

J'avais aidé Bella à gérer ses sentiment, et je peux tout a fait comprendre pourquoi c'est difficile pour elle. Chacun de ses sentiments était bien plus intense que ceux de n'importe quel vampire et même plus fort que celui des humains. Je comprend à présent pourquoi elle avait peur lorsqu'elle était partie lors de sa dispute avec Edward. Lorsqu'elle est arrivé avec Esmée et mon Alice et qu'elle c'était mise en colère, ouah, les flammes montaient drôlement haut et ses colère était si puissante que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour vérifier que c'était bien une seule personne que je captais ou bien un régiment. Elle faisait froid dans le dos. Cependant elle me surprenait car malgré le fait qu'elle dise a sa sœur que c'est par fatigue qu'elle sait écrouler je ressent surtout du soulagement, alors que son visage n'exprime rien. Je crois que si je n'avais pas mon don j'aurai cru sur parole ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Merci Jasper! Murmura-t-elle et je sentis un sentiment de gratitude, de soulagement, d'espoir émanant d'elle.

- C'est à nous de te remercier! Affirma Esmée. Sans toi Carlisle serait resté en statut de glace pour un bon moment!

- Sans Jasper il aurait fini en cendre! Répondit Bella énervé et sa sœur recula.

- Bella calme toi! Demanda Aro mais elle n'en fit rien bien au contraire.

- Que je reste calme, parce que je suis un danger pour eux comme pour vous! D'accord aujourd'hui j'ai réussit mais si il n'y avait pas eu Jasper, Carlisle aurait fini comme tout les autres que Diva avait glacé et qui ne ce défigée pas! Brailla-t-elle.

- Comment ça? Demanda Carlisle.

- Mon pouvoir est temporaire, mais dans certains cas, surtout quant le vampire n'a pas de pouvoir il reste en statu de glace pour une durée indéterminé! Du coup on a demandé plusieurs fois à Bella de faire les gestes qu'elle vous a prodigué, mais a chaque fois ça a fini en bûché! Avoua Diva tête baissé.

- Mais j'ai pas fait grand-chose! Affirmais-je et Bella redevint enflammée.

- Pas fait grand-chose! La belle affaire! J'ai un tempérament de feu et mais sentiment ont la même puissance que les humains, je suis une calamité vampirique et tu ose me dire que t'a pas fait grand-chose! Va dire ça à Volterra et ils riront tous car tout le monde sait que je suis ingérable, que je suis instable! Hurla-t-elle puis elle s'écroula en sanglot et moi avec dû la force de sa rage et de sa tristesse.

- Si tu es venue ici, c'est pour apprendre a te maîtriser…ne renonce pas alors que tu viens juste d'arriver Bella! Nous savons tous que tu en ai capable! Ta véritable mère n'a jamais abandonné, n'a jamais renoncer, a toi de me dire à qui tu veux ressembler! A une humaine courageuse et forte ou a des vampires lâches! Prononça Aro.

- Tu n'es pas lâches papa! Affirma Bella et je contemplé avec stupéfaction que ses sentiments avait changer radicalement passant de la haine envers soit même a une vénération envers son père.

- Bien sûr que si voyons! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous somme entouré de si grand pouvoir, c'est parce que nous avons peur de perdre une bataille et donc les trônes! Pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté Sulpicia lorsque je l'ai trompé, parce que j'avais tout simple peur! Mais sache une chose ma chérie, sans la peur il ne peut y avoir le courage! Conclua Aro.

A ce moment je me jurais une seule chose, aider au mieux Bella à contrôler ces sentiment et à affronter ses peur afin qu'elle puisse profiter de la vie.

Aov Carlisle :

Je n'en revenais pas de toute ses révélations, Aro admettant sa lâcheté, pire que cela affirmant qu'une humaine avait eu plus de courage que lui. Toute ma famille et même celle de Aro était sans voie, et Bella se calma en entendant les aveux de son père, ses propres peur mise a nue devant nous. Elle lui sourie et le pris dans les bras, l'enlaçant délicatement afin de ne pas brusquer sa fille. Je regardais ma famille ému lorsque je vis le visage torturé d'Edward et ses yeux complètement noir. J'étais sûr pourtant qu'avant le retour de Bella il était d'un or brillant.

'' _Que ce passe t-il mon fils, tu semble assoiffé? Demandais-je mentalement_''

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis me montra Bella. Comment ce fait-il que Bella lui donne autant soif?

'' _A ce point? Questionnais-je soucieux ''_

Il me montra son bras et fit le geste que tout drogué aurait fait. L'heure était finalement plus grave que je le pensais. Il me fit un hochement de tête.

'' _Est-ce la même chose avec Diva? _''

Il me fit un signe de tête négatif, décidément pas de bol c'est celle qui reste avec nous qui lui donne autant soif comme si son sang chanté pour lui. J'espère qu'Edward saura se contrôler…

Aov Edward :

Bella, dangereuse en tout point. Incontrôlable face à son pouvoir, tentante par son sang qui résonné à l'intérieure de mon être comme une mélodie et son esprit indéchiffrable pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible un jour, moi qui entendait toutes les pensées même les plus secrète de tout le monde je me retrouvé sourd face au sienne. Cela la rendait encore plus attirante mais aussi plus dangereuse pour notre famille. Cependant j'ai beau scruter l'esprit de Aro j'ai juste constaté qu'il lui non plus n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer vu qu'il y arrivait parfaitement avec Diva. J'essayais donc à mon tour de me concentrer sur la jumelle de Bella.

'' _nous allons être séparé, c'est trop triste mais je dois rester forte pour Bella sinon elle refusera de me quitter! Le bon côté c'est que je vais pouvoir obtenir tout ce que je veux sans me faire gronder! Mais a quoi bon avoir tout ce que je désire si je peux pas en profiter avec ma sœur?… ''_

Je m'arrêtais là, constatant que les pensées de Diva m'apparaissait très clairement! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez Bella?

Aov Rosalie :

Nous étions si bien tous ensemble et voilà qu'elle débarque et bousille tout ce pourquoi nous avons mis tant d'année a construire. Non seulement c'est une princesse mais en plus elle est magnifique et qui plus ai à moitié humaine. Je tuerai des milliers de personne pour être ne serait-ce qu'a moitié humaine et elle on dirai qu'elle ne désire qu'une chose c'est que cette part d'humanité ne soit pas en elle! Et pour couronné le tout, Edward l'insensible face au charme de la gente féminine depuis plus de quatre vingt dix ans, ne l'a pas lâché d'une seconde des yeux. Moi, qui avait toujours l'attention de tout le monde même Dimitri et Marcus n'ont pas lâché des yeux les jumelles! Elle débarque comme ça, la Bella Volturi, et en plus avec un pouvoir qui pourrait tous nous tuer sous une de ses saute d'humeur et tout le monde l'accepte! Mais si elle crois que je vais la laisser mettre notre famille en danger elle se met le doigt dans l'œil la princesse!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre en priant pour que celui-ci vous plaise autant que les autres sinon plus! En ce qui concerne les reviews je tiens à vous remercier, ça me fait chaud au cœur d'être autant encouragé! De temps en temps j'ai une baisse de motivation en lisant mon chapitre mais finalement toute les critiques sont positives alors merci et je vous adore! Je me suis aperçu en relisant mon chapitre sur fan fiction que j'avais fait une bourde (je sais c'est pas bien) et que personne n'avait remarqué (là je suis franchement déçu) donc c'est Dimitri et Félix dans Aov Rosalie et non Dimitri et Marcus! (J'espère que vous m'avez réellement lu parce que sinon je serais vraiment très déçu!). Bon j'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Aov Diva :

Ça y est, Bella était calmé je pourrais plus y échapper! Mais qu'est ce qui a tous a vouloir nous prendre notre sang afin de l'analyser! Bon d'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfant issue d'une relation entre un vampire et une humaine mais on n'est pas non plus les seules! Bon il faut que je reste forte parce que je sais que Bella est encore pire que moi face à une aiguille même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer afin que je me laisse faire! Elle sait toujours comportait comme une seconde mère pour moi et il est vrai que niveau maturité elle me bat à plate couture… mais en même temps nous avons grandi tellement vite que je compte bien garder ma mentalité enfantine encore un peu et puis papa et Sulpicia son tellement heureux de me voir agir comme une enfant que je préfère rester comme je suis!

- Diva je te préviens, tu as intérêt à laisser faire Carlisle! Me gronda Bella et j'acquiesçais de la tête ne voulant pas encore une fois la voir en colère.

- cela ne me prendra que quelque seconde et puis je te laisserai tranquille! Promis Carlisle en s'approchant avec un tube et une aiguille immense.

Je tournais vivement la tête afin de me retenir de le geler une seconde fois et regardais mon père une larme coulant le long de ma joue. Celui-ci l'enleva avec son pouce, le regard attendrie. Je dois rester forte pour eux, me répétais-je mentalement et je ne sentis presque pas l'aiguille traverser ma peau. Je priais de tout mon être que cela se finisse vite et apparemment le ciel fut clément car c'est avec un sourire que Carlisle me tapota l'épaule.

- Voilà c'est fini! Tu as été très courageuse! A ton tour maintenant Bella! Affirma le médecin et ma sœur pris une chaise et s'éloigna un maximum des vampire.

- Détend toi! Je ne vais pas te mordre! Affirma le médecin et ma sœur répondit à sa demande avec un grognement.

- Jasper pourrais-tu… commença mon père et je regardais tout le monde se détendre sans comprendre.

- Voilà c'est fini! Merci Bella! Conclua Carlisle en s'éloignant de ma sœur mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.

- Bella? Demandais-je mais pas de réponse.

- Je crois que ta sœur c'est évanoui Diva! Affirma Félix mort de rire. Tout les enfants Cullen se joignirent à Félix dans son hilarité et je retrais dans une colère noir.

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ARRETEZ NET SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS CAUSER UN INSIDANT DIPLOMATIQUE ET DECLANCHER UNE GUERRE! Affirmais folle de rage et tout le monde cessa net.

- Oh ça va rigole un peu Diva! Affirma Félix avec le sourire.

- Que je rigole! Ah ah ah! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je rigolerais encore plus lorsqu'elle aura repris connaissance et qu'elle rentrera dans une colère noir et qu'elle te tuera! Et crois moi sur parole Félix, je n'hésiterais pas à te geler ne serais-ce que pour lui facilité la tache! Grondais-je.

- On vous apprend pas l'humour à Volterra? Demanda Rosalie et je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Rosalie! Les enfants! Cela suffit maintenant! N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez! Alors tenez vous correctement! Affirma Carlisle.

- que pouvons nous faire? Demanda Esmée d'un tond maternelle.

- Euh il faudrait que Jasper l'apaise une fois que je l'aurai réveillé! Affirmais-je en baissant la tête.

- Je vous conseille de tous reculer et surtout Jasper agit vite! Affirma Aro en me lançant un regard anxieux.

- Pourquoi, tu comptes la réveiller de quel manière? Si elle c'est pas réveillé en t'entendant hurler elle risque pas de le faire…

Edward ne pu pas finir sa phrase que je décrochais une claque magistrale à ma sœur et m'écartait le plus possible. Comme je m'y attendais à peine l'avais-je giflé que ma sœur devint un immense brasier et le pauvre Jasper s'était écroulé au sol sous l'impact de la colère de ma sœur, essayant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser! Au bout de deux minute Bella releva la tête et nous lança un regard rempli de haine.

Aov Bella :

Je m'étais évanoui, le comble pour un vampire, même si je n'en étais pas une a part entière! J'avais l'impression que le pouvoir d'Alec agissait sur moi mais malheureusement c'était impossible parce qu'il n'y était jamais arrivé! Suis-je morte? Une immense claque me ramena à la réalité et je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose! Qui avait osé me gifler? Qui est le vampire venant de signer son arrêt de mort? Ma colère semplifia et je me redressais afin de jeter un regard noir à toute l'assemblé. Dimitri était assis au sol, les mains en l'air, Félix quant à lui c'était positionnais devant Diva, Carlisle devant Esmée. Edward et ses frères et sœur étaient regroupés sur le côté et mon père n'avait pas bougé de place.

- Qui as osé me giflé? Demandais-je sifflante de rage.

- Ben alors, on se réveille du pied gauche? Demanda Rosalie.

- C'est peu de le dire, figure toi qu'elle a deux pied gauche! Affirma Félix.

- Félix, crois moi sur parole que lorsque nous serons à Volterra ton arrogance sera puni d'une façon exemplaire! Affirma mon père.

- QUI M'A GIFLE BORDEL! M'époumonais-je de rage.

- Je suis désolée Bella, c'est…c'est moi! Balbutia ma sœur. J'étais inquiète, tu te réveillais pas! Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oh ok! C'est pas grave Diva, je vais me calmer! Dis-je choqué que ma sœur prenne se risque pour moi car je savais que sous mes émotions mes flammes apparaissaient immédiatement et j'aurai encore pu la blesser.

- Eh ben dite donc c'est qu'elle vous mènent tous par le bout du nez la petite Diva! Je comprend mieux son nom maintenant! Affirma Rosalie et mes flammes commencèrent à brûler la chaise et la table juste a coté de moi.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas! Crachais-je.

- Heureusement que ton père et riche, c'est sûrement pour cela que ta mère c'est fait avoir! Rétorqua Rosalie le regard pensif.

Et sans plus attendre je me jetais sur elle, malheureusement je n'avais pas prévue ce qui allait ce produire. Sachant que je regretterais mon geste mon père à fonçais afin de s'interposer entre nous, malheureusement ma rage l'emportait sur ma raison et je ne ralentissait pas mon allure, jusqu'à ce que le pire arriva. Dimitri c'est jetais sur moi afin de me calmer et c'est seulement lorsque je l'ai entendu crier que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je tuais mon meilleur amis, mon confident.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé, aimait d'amour et non d'amitié! Affirma-t-il en disparaissent dans mes flammes.

- DIMITRI! Hurlais-je et je me laissais envahir par les ténèbres.

J'avais tué le seul vampire du clan hormis ma famille qui ne me considérais pas comme un monstre mais comme son ange. Il avait tord, j'étais un monstre, je suis un monstre…

Avo Aro :

Bella venait de s'écrouler, les flammes qui l'entourèrent disparurent laissant ma fille évanouis et Dimitri réduit en un simple tas de cendre sous les regards ahuri des Cullen et sur celui de Félix peinait. Diva c'était précipité auprès de sa sœur, pleurant à chaude larmes, pendant que ma colère se manifestait. Je me retournais vers Rosalie et lui collait un coup de point en pleine figure. Je n'ai jamais aimé taper une femme, cela ne mettais arrivé qu'une seule fois auparavant et c'était Jane lorsqu'elle avait essayé de mordre Bella lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux jours. Tout les enfants Cullen se dressèrent face à moi et Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Comment peux-tu parler à ma fille ainsi? Comment as-tu osé parler de leurs mère de cette façon? Tu mériterais de mourir pour cela! Grondais-je et Esmée porta Bella dans ses bras.

- Emmett, porte Bella dans sa chambre et emmène Diva avec toi! Ordonna-t-elle. Pour ce qui est du reste de la famille tout le monde dans le salon exécution!

- Vous avez entendu votre mère! Réunion de famille! Et en se qui te concerne Rosalie nous déciderons de ton cas avec Aro! Affirma calmement Carlisle.

- bien! Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Félix reste auprès des filles! Elles sont toutes les deux sous ta protection maintenant! Affirmais-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt.

Je marchais à allure humaine, ne me préoccupant plus de tout ce qui m'entourais, j'avais besoin de sortir la peine et la douleur de mon corps et je ne voulais pas le faire devant Rosalie et les autres. Au bout d'un moment je m'écroulais au sol, des sanglots sans larmes s'échappant de ma bouche, faisant trembler tout mon corps. C'est à ce moment que j'ai sentis la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule, tel un ami rempli de dévotion, il resta près de moi attendant que je parle.

- ta fille mériterais de mourir pour avoir osé salir la mémoire de leurs mère! Affirmais-je doucement.

- parle moi d'elle, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela en plus de quatre cents ans, elle devait être exceptionnelle! Ajouta mon amis.

- Exceptionnelle est un trop faible mot pour décrire Lucia! C'est la seule personne qui m'a fait voir que l'être humain n'était pas seulement faible, qu'il méritait plus que d'être seulement une nourriture au yeux des vampires!

- tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas? Demanda Carlisle mais cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

- Plus que tout au monde! Et je continue de l'aimer à travers les filles! Bella et Diva sont le portrait craché de leurs mère, deux caractère opposé, mais Lucia était comme ça! Douce et enfantine, fière et mature, calme et pourtant si déterminé. Je n'ai jamais pu lire en elle, comme je ne peux pas lire en Bella! Elle est la plus humaine des deux et aussi la plus dangereuse mais elle a un grand cœur, seulement elle ne donne pas facilement son amitié ni même son amour contrairement à Diva.

- peut tu m'en dire un peu plus sur Lucia, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez? Demanda Carlisle essayant de ne pas me brusquer.

- le soir lors des festivités à Volterra, elle sortait du restaurant et son rire ma tout de suite fait tourner la tête! Son sang chantait pour moi alors j'ai voulu l'attaquer! Elle n'a même pas eu peur de moi, elle m'a regardais, ma sourie et ma dit que j'étais celui qu'elle attendait. J'ai tendu ma main afin de lire en elle mais rien ne sait produit! C'était la première pour moi alors j'ai surmonté mon envie de la tuer pour la connaître! Je me glissais souvent dans sa chambre pour la regardais dormir, c'était fascinant, elle parlait et remuer dans son sommeil et un soir elle a prononcé mon nom et je t'aime!

Je marquais une pose et reprenais mon récit qui faisait remonter à la surface tout mes souvenir.

- A ce moment j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus la quitter! Malgré que je lui ai avoué que j'étais mariée elle ne m'a pas rejeter! Et un soir je suis restais toute la nuit avec elle dans son lit…je m'en suis voulu le lendemain en constatant les bleue qui parsemaient son corps…la grossesse à avancé vite, un mois seulement et ses os se brisé au fur et a mesure que les filles se développaient. Lorsque nous avons découvert que les bébé étaient des filles elle était au ange et moi aussi! Malheureusement un soir lors d'une de nos balade Diva et Bella ont décidé de sortir! Je me stoppais net devant cette image.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a accouché? Affirma Carlisle.

- Non, les filles sont sortie en l'éventrant! C'est alors que Lucia à prononcé les prénoms des jumelles Diva et Bella! Diva est sortie la première, elle était la plus solide des deux ayant beaucoup plus d'attrait vampirique…mais il y a eu un problème avec Bella, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir!

- Que c'est-il passait?

- Lucia perdait de plus en plus de sang, Bella ne sortait pas, elle allait mourir toute les deux! J'ai prié étant incapable de bouger! Puis Lucia à commençais à brûler, elle n'a pas hurlé, pas pleurer, juste prononçait un je vous aime! Le corps de Lucia n'était plus que cendre et j'étais persuadé qu'il en était de même pour Bella alors j'ai commençais à me redresser! Diva m'a mordu violement et à trempé jusqu'au tas de cendre, elle a commençais à les disperser et le cris d'un enfant à résonné mais ce n'était pas Diva c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris.

- Bella a tuer sa propre mère! Conclua Carlisle.

- Afin de survivre son pouvoir c'est manifestait! Au début je lui en ai voulu, seule Sulpicia l'approchait mais lorsque Jane à essayais de la mordre ça m'a mis hors de moi! J'ai réalisé que Lucia avait sacrifié sa vie pour les filles et je me suis juré de toujours les protéger même si je devais en mourir mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas aider Bella et je me sens impuissant c'est comme si je trahissais Lucia! C'est pour cela que je veux te la confier afin qu'elle apprenne a vivre et non a survivre! Concluais-je.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction violente ainsi que tes filles! Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie va être gravement puni! Si tu veux qu'elle meurt je ne te le reprocherais pas mais je t'avoue que j'en aurai le cœur brisé!

- je ne sais pas! Rentrons maintenant ta famille doit ce faire du soucis! Nous discuterons de son cas avec les autres! Affirmais-je en me redressant et en reprenant le chemin de la villa.

…

Je sais je suis horrible mais il le fallait! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait pleurer! Moi j'ai chialé comme une madeleine en écrivant et en relisant mon tête! (je sais je suis une petite nature!). Laissez des reviews et si vous avez des idées pour la punition de Rosalie ça m'aiderai! ( ben oui, je peux pas la tuer quant même!)


	6. Chapter 6

Note de votre auteur qui vous aimes! Je tiens à vous remercier même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup a m'avoir mis des reviews pour ce chapitre! L je suis déçu! Donc je continue la suite malgré tout, en espérant que les reviews reviendrons parce que sinon je risque vite de tout abandonner! ( ben quoi c'est vrai non mais! Moi sans reviews j'ai plus d'inspiration!) Donc bonne lecture a tous! ( ça vous prend trente seconde pour appuyer sur le bouton vert et taper un texte!) J

Chapitre 5 : le choix!

Aov Bella :

Le noir, l'obscurité, la peine…malgré tout le néant était réconfortant, apportant une vague de calme et de sérénité, l'espoir de ne jamais se réveiller! La vie est si dur, la mort est facile, accueillante, elle ne vous rejette pas! La vie est un combat, mais lorsque l'on ne veux plus combattre, que l'on baisse les bras, la mort vient quant même à nous, tel une amie fidèle vous tendant la main… Mourir afin de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus rien ressentir…le noir m'enveloppe, je suis si bien ici…cela ne me dérangerait pas de mourir au contraire, la mort m'apportera ma délivrance me soulageant d'un immense poids! Lorsque chacun de vos geste est dangereux pour les autres, pour vos ennemis, pour vos amis, pour votre famille, la mort venant vous chercher est signe de délivrance, de miracle auquel on espérait. Oui je vois la mort comme mon miracle, ma délivrance face à se monde de couleur et pourtant remplis de souffrance, ma souffrance! Dimitri était tout pour moi, un ami, un frère, un confident! Il était celui vers qui je me tournais dès que j'avais un problème, le seul qui puisse réellement me comprendre sans pour autant être à ma place, car personne ne peut savoir ce que c'est qu'être impuissant face à son pouvoir, de ne rien pouvoir maîtriser! J'ai tué Dimitri, pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte à sa place? La vie a-t-elle voulu m'apporter une autre souffrance, trouvant que ma vie n'était pas suffisamment injuste comme cela? Si seulement je pouvais mourir maintenant afin de ne plus rien ressentir! Je suis faible, je l'ai toujours été, à cause de cette part d'humanité! Un cœur qui bat, la belle affaire, à quoi ça sert qu'il bat si je ne peut pas ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un sans risquer de le tuer? A quoi ça sert que je ne brille pas au soleil si je me transforme en brasier? Non la vie est injuste! Il faut ce battre sans cesse pour avoir tellement peut! Je ne veux plus me battre, je veux mourir! Est-ce trop demander?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir mourir! murmura ma sœur et j'entendais des sanglots dans sa voie.

Cependant cela ne me fit pas sortir de cette océan de noirceur, bien au contraire! Ma sœur voulait que je vive, moi qui pourrait la tuer en un battement de cil! Elle n'a toujours pas compris que je suis un monstre, une erreur de la nature, une demi-vampire née pour tuer son espèce, anéantir sa propre race! Je sens la colère montait en moi comme à chaque fois et les images des atrocités que je serais capable de faire se bouscule dans ma tête comme un film d'horreur que l'on a pas envie de voir mais que nos yeux refuse de quitté! Je crois que finalement ma place n'est nulle part sur cette terre! Papa avait tord, je n'aurai jamais dû venir au monde! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ainsi? Suis-je en flamme? Toute ses questions sont stupide de toute façon, a quoi bon se soucier! Dimitri tu aurais dû me tuer au lieu d'apprendre à m'aimer!

Aov Edward :

Nous étions installé dans le salon et Emmett nous avait rejoint cependant il ne s'assit pas près de Rosalie comme tout le monde le pensé, non il préféra se mettre près de la baie vitrée plutôt que nous rejoindre.

- J'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi, Rosalie! Moi qui te défendait à chaque critique, là je dois t'avouer que je sais vraiment pas quoi faire! Affirma Emmett entre ses dents et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- ça y est! Elle t'ont embobiné toi aussi! Ya que moi qui réalise qu'elle va nous mettre en danger! Grogna ma sœur.

- Est-ce une raison pour la juger sans même la connaître? Toi qui fait ta fière et ta vaniteuse devant les autres, si Edward, Esmée, Alice et Jasper et même Carlisle et moi n'avions pas fait d'effort envers toi que serait-tu pour nous aujourd'hui? Questionna Emmett et il serrait les poing.

- C'est pas la même chose! Affirma-t-elle.

'' _elle est humaine, en partie, elle est magnifique, c'est une princesse et pour couronner le tout elle a l'attention de tout le monde'' pensa Rosalie._

- c'est parce qu'elle est en partie humaine que tu ai jalouse? Que tu te comporte comme ça? Parce que ton égaux en a pris un coup? Parce que tout les regards non pas était braqué vers toi pendant deux minutes? Questionnais-je hors de moi.

- Tu peux me faire la morale Edward, t'a pas agis mieux que moi je te signale!

- Peux être mais moi c'est parce que son sang m'attire figure toi! J'y peux rien si elle réveille mais instinct primaire! Grommelais-je.

- Rose! Appela Emmett en tournant la tête vers nous. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai tout supporté sans bronché, je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais mais là tu es allé trop loin! Dit-il en tapant son poing dans le mur.

- QUOI? Tu me quitte! Allucina ma sœur.

- Non! Mais t'en prendre à une fille qui a déjà très peu d'estime pour elle-même met insupportable! Tu l'envie, tu la jalouse, tu ne t'ai jamais dit que peut-être elle préférait être à ta place? Bien sûr que non, parce que tout doit tourner autour de toi! Pas seulement moi, tout le monde doit être à tes pieds!

- Emmett! Ma mère s'approcha de mon frère placant sa main sur son épaule.

- Non! Moi j'ai toujours était là pour toi Rose, je t'ai donné tout mon amour! Tu jalouse une fille qui ne peut même pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que je te donne sans risquer de tuer l'homme qu'elle aime, ou même sa famille! Pour une fois que l'on peut aider les Volturi, pour une fois qu'ils ont besoin de nous sans arrière pensé toi tu gâche tout et pourquoi? Parce que Félix et Dimitri ne t'avait pas accordé un regard? Je t'aime Rose mais apparemment ça ne te suffit pas…

Mon frère parti en courant vers la forêt et tout le monde était sous le choque, moi encore plus parce que j'avais entendu certaines pensées et image qu'Emmett avait bien gardé pour lui depuis le premier jour où il est venue vivre avec nous! L'image de sa sœur, lorsqu'il était humain me frappa de plein fouet, elle ressemblait beaucoup au jumelle sauf que ses yeux était vert et qu'elle avait les cheveux court. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Emmett n'avait pas fait de blague vaseuse depuis l'arrivé des Volturi et pourquoi il avait l'air tellement impliqué et tellement chamboulé. Emmett à l'impression que si il n'aide pas Bella c'est comme si il abandonné une deuxième fois lizzy.

Diva déboula à grande vitesse dans le salon au moment même où Carlisle et Aro rentrait tout deux.

- Papa! On a un problème Bella fait un gros cauchemar, elle est en feu! Paniqua Diva.

Je regardais Jasper et vis qu'il était en boule par terre souffrant le martyre, je me glissais dans son esprit afin de comprendre.

'' _souffrance…Immense peine, jamais ressenti ça! Envie de mourir, colère, tristesse! C'est trop d'un coup faite que ça s'arrête!''_

- Que peut-on faire? Demanda ma mère inquiète.

- Il faut la calmer et vite parce que les flammes passent sous la porte! Affirma Félix en agrippant Diva au épaule.

'' _Si seulement Marcus était avec nous! J'aurai dû lui demander de venir! Il aurait joué et elle se serait calmé!''_

- Qu'entends-tu par jouer? Une musique spéciale ou un instrument particulier? Demandais-je calme.

- Non, le fait d'entendre un instrument de musique l'apaise, généralement c'est le piano ou alors le violon.

- Pour la musique il faut que tu joue ce que tu ressent, elle s'apaise plus vite! Conclua Diva.

Je m'approchais du piano et laissait la musique résonnait dans la maison, lui expriment ma compréhension sur le don que l'on ne peut pas contrôler, le fait d'être différent. Ensuite je me mis a exprimer ma frustration face à elle, puis le fait d'être entouré par beaucoup de gens et pourtant me sentir si seul. C'est sur ses notes de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir que je m'arrêtais. Diva s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je me laissais faire afin de ne pas me faire mal voir par elle.

- J'aimerai que tu veille sur ma sœur, vous avez plus de point commun que tu ne le pense! Affirma-t-elle.

- Tiens donc? Dès devenue télépathe à ma place? Demandais-je en souriant.

'' _Non mais je sais que quelque chose vous unis! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais qu'elle sera bien avec toi! Alors protège là parce qu'elle est vraiment très maladroite! _'' affirma Diva en pensait et elle me fit un sourire.

- en ce qui te concerne Rosalie, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à nous connaître avant de nous juger! Je pense qu'être sa dame de compagnie ne te dérangera pas! Affirma Diva.

- Qu'entend tu part dame de compagnie? Demanda Emmett qui venait de rentrer après c'être calmé.

- lorsque Bella voudra aller en ville, ou encore manger, ou chasser… rester avec elle, essayait de la comprendre, de l'encourager! Continua Diva.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit deux fois manger? Demanda Jasper.

- Non j'ai dit manger et chasser! Affirma Diva.

- C'est quoi la différence? Demanda Alice car pour nous les vampires il n'y en a pas.

- La différence c'est de façon humaine! Je peux manger comme les humains, à petite dose et aussi du sang mais seulement animal! Diva ne peut manger que des œufs et du sang humain! Avoua Bella des escaliers puis elle se tourna vers moi me murmurant un merci, je répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

- Oh, je te ferais la cuisine, j'adore cuisiner, tu me dira ce que tu voudra et nous irons faire les courses!

- Et le shopping! Affirma Alice.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Bella et Diva en même temps.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi? Est-ce simplement parce que je suis une princesse ou bien par peur? Demanda Bella.

- Pourquoi vous voulez faire du shopping? Ya des boutiques de vêtements spécialisé dans l'inflammable? Demanda Diva intrigué.

- Parce que nous voulons t'aider, et te connaître! Que tu soit princesse ou non, que tu puisse nous tuer ou non, cela nous ai égale! Nous voulons juste t'aider! Affirma Carlisle.

- Non, mais elle peut toujours essayer les vêtements et on en enverra à Volterra! Affirma Alice. J'aime trop le shopping pour ça et puis si Bella brûle les vêtements c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon personne dans cette maison ne porte deux fois le même habits! Question de principe!

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en voyant Alice et sa tête de comploteuse prête à dévaliser toute les boutiques et j'étais même prêt à parier que si elle avait la permission elle remettrait Bella en rogne afin de brûler tout les vêtements de la maison et commencer son shopping de suite. Elle me regarda et me tira la langue, apparemment j'avais vu juste.

…

Volterra Aov Marcus:

Je jouais, essayant de faire diminuer ma peine suite à leurs départ, à son départ. Bella, ma petite Bella, si courageuse et têtu, et pourtant dans tes songes tu es si fragile…combien de fois à tu faillit me brûler lors d'un de tes cauchemars? J'ai arrêté de compter il y a bien longtemps…j'aurai dû vous accompagner, rester près de toi…tu as toujours était ma préférée, peut être était-ce parce que je profitais au maximum chaque instant, ne sachant pas quant l'une de tes colères pourrait me tuer! C'était ça qui me manquait je crois, au fond de moi, apprendre à chérir la vie plutôt que laisser l'ennui me submerger… j'espère pouvoir aller te voir bientôt…


	7. Chapter 7

Note de moi: salut à tous et c'est parti pour un autre chapitre en espérant que celui-ci vous face plaisir! Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande, la talentueuse, l'incroyable, la fabuleuse, la génialissime Stephenie Meyer! Personnellement je trouve que c'est vraiment l'écrivain qui déchire tout sur son passage! En parlant de Twilight avait vous vu la bande annonce du deuxième volé de la saga? En tout cas moi je peux vous dire que je suis resté scotché devant mon ordi! Fabuleux! Pour ceux qui souhaiterais le voir allé sur mon blog : .com ! Voili voilou et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

Chapitre 6 : connaissance et conséquence!

Aov Bella :

Diva était partie de la chambre ainsi que Félix, tant mieux je n'aurai pas leurs mort à rajouter à ma liste comme celle de Dimitri!

Soudain une musique s'éleva jusque dans ma chambre et commença à me calmer! Qui pouvait bien jouer pour moi?

Moi le monstre capable de tous les tuer? L'air de la musique entra dans mon être, comme un secret avoué…finalement je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir impuissante face à mon don…quelqu'un ici était comme moi, mais qui?

Puis une réponse à ma solitude vint chatouiller mon sens auditif, alors cette personne ressent elle aussi ce sentiment? Comment est-ce possible?

Cette famille est la plus chaleureuse qui met était donné de rencontrer!

Certes ma famille l'ai aussi mais seulement depuis notre arrivé à Diva et moi! Comment un clan aussi unis et aimant pouvait avoir un membre qui se sent si solitaire, si triste? Peut-être finalement ais-je ma place ici?

Mes flammes se calmèrent et disparurent à l'intérieur de mon être…je n'étais pas seule…je ne serais plus seule.

Je me levais calmement vérifiant l'état de ma chambre. Je constatais qu'elle était décorée avec goût et qu'aucun des meubles n'était en cendre!

Ils avaient donc demandé à Francesco de leur fabriquer ma chambre…je bouffais de tristesse m'envahi, cette famille avait été si attentionné avec moi et je m'étais comportais comme un monstre, allant même jusqu'à essayer de tuer l'un des leurs.

Je descendais les escaliers en suivant la discutions qui provenait du salon…apparemment c'était Edward qui avait joué cette mélodie…comme quoi ils arrivaient à me surprendre. Je restais discrète ne voulant pas que l'on me remarque tout de suite lorsque j'entendis Alice demander quel était la différence entre manger et chasser ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

- La différence c'est de façon humaine! Je peux manger comme les humains, à petite dose et aussi du sang mais seulement animal! Diva ne peut manger que des œufs et du sang humain! Avouais-je des escaliers puis je me tournais vers Edward et lui murmurais un merci, celui-ci me répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

En effet lors de notre première année de vie ma sœur et moi avions subi une incroyable quantité de teste plus absurde le un des autres… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Diva à peur des Docteur et moi des aiguilles. Être traité comme des animaux de laboratoire n'était pas super, c'est d'ailleurs suite à nos plaintes et les pleurent incessantes de Diva que mon père a arrêté, il culpabilisait trop que sa curiosité maladive nous fasse souffrir ma sœur et moi!

- Oh, je te ferais la cuisine, j'adore cuisiner, tu me dira ce que tu voudra et nous irons faire les courses! Souris Esmée

- Et le shopping! Affirma Alice.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je en même temps que Diva.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi? Est-ce simplement parce que je suis une princesse ou bien par peur? Redemandais-je.

- Pourquoi vous voulez faire du shopping? Ya des boutiques de vêtements spécialisé dans l'inflammable? Demanda Diva intrigué.

- Parce que nous voulons t'aider, et te connaître! Que tu soit princesse ou non, que tu puisse nous tuer ou non, cela nous ai égale! Nous voulons juste t'aider! Affirma Carlisle.

- Non, mais elle peut toujours essayer les vêtements et on en enverra à Volterra! Affirma Alice. J'aime trop le shopping pour ça et puis si Bella brûle les vêtements c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon personne dans cette maison ne porte deux fois le même habits! Question de principe!

Ce que venait d'affirmer Carlisle me toucha énormément, ils ne feront pas de différence et me traiteront comme tout les autres! Pas de titre, pas de statut, pas de privilège, juste Bella, simplement moi! Si seulement il savait à quel point cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je tournais mon regard et vis Jasper me faire un hochement de tête signifiant ''Ya pas de quoi, c'est normal'' tandis qu'Edward me fit un sourire en coin…a-t-il jamais remarquait qu'il était vraiment craquant avec se sourire, plus que ça même à tomber. Je sentis mes joues rougir et détournais mon regard d'Edward lorsque j'entendis un petit rire émanant de Jasper, je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu rougis Bella? Demanda ma sœur et je m'empourprais encore plus.

- T'en pince pour mon frangin? Demanda Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je…ne…non…n'importe quoi! Balbutiais-je et mes rougissement se manifestèrent encore plus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, apparemment une reconversion dans le monde du cirque ne serait pas à exclure.

Jasper regarda ma sœur bizarrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Ya un problème Jasper? Demandais-je calmement.

- Non, enfin, oui! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à ressentir Diva? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

- Oh c'est simple en faite j'ai…

Je stoppais ma sœur juste à temps, elle avait faillit dévoiler notre secret…hors il était hors de question que l'on deviennent les boucliers de notre père, jamais je ne supporterais de mettre ma sœur en danger.

- que me cachez vous les filles? Qu'allez dire Diva? Bella? Gronda mon père et je soufflais un grand coup.

- je…ça ne te regarde pas! Balbutiais-je

- Je suis ton père alors si ça me regarde! Bella?

- Dit lui! Chuchota ma sœur!

-Non il en ai hors de question si il l'apprend!

- Bella et Diva je vous préviens que vous avait interrer à me dire ce qu'il en ai si vous ne voulez pas être puni!

- Ouh mais c'est qu'il fait peur! Rigola Emmett et je lui lançais un regard noir.

- J'attend! Hurla mon père et je plaçais Diva derrière moi.

- Le feu n'est pas mon seul don comme la glace n'est pas le seul pouvoir de Diva! Soufflais-je en regardant ma sœur avec reproche et elle baissa la tête.

- Comment ça? Demanda Carlisle.

- J'ai un bouclier mentale, Diva un bouclier physique! Avouais-je penaude.

- Si elle avait un bouclier physique tu n'aurai pas pu la blesser! Affirma mon père et je soufflais encore plus.

- Malheureusement si! Je suis la seule à pouvoir percer son bouclier!

- Jane et Alec ont déjà tenter de nous attaquer sans résultat! Affirma ma sœur en se triturant les doigts.

- quoi? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Demanda mon père triste.

- Parce que je vois bien comment tu agis avec Renata! Tu t'en fiche! J'avais peur que tu nous demande de rester avec toi et de te protéger! Nous ne somme pas des armes, Diva n'est pas un soldats! Je ne veux pas que Diva sache se battre, que tu l'emmène avec toi comme un simple garde et qu'elle assiste au horreur que vous faites lorsque vous partez en mission…

- C'Est-ce que tu pense de moi? Demanda Aro en serrant les poings. Que je n'ai pas de sentiment à votre égard, que je vous considèrent juste comme des pouvoir?

- Non! Mais…Bella…depuis la fin des expériences…lorsque j'ai appris avec elle…on voulait pas redevenir des cobayes…on avait peur! Avoua ma sœur et tout les Cullen se tournèrent vers mon père.

- Je sais que c'était pour t'assurer de notre évolution, que tu avait peur que nous mourions, mais on a pas supportait tout ça! Concluais-je en baissant la tête.

- je comprend et je sais que je suis impardonnable pour ce que je vous ai fait endurer mais sache que jamais au grand jamais je ne me servirais de vous comme ça! Vous m'avez changé…je…

Un bruit de voiture remonta dans l'allée et tout le monde se figeai sauf moi qui sortait déjà devant la maison…

Aov Edward :

Je venais de voir les horreurs que Bella et sa sœur avaient enduré. Comment un vampire prétendant être un père pourrait faire subir de tel chose à ses enfants. L'image qui m'a le plus choqué est lorsqu'ils avaient forcé Bella à boire du sang humain, je l'a revoyais en pleure suppliant de ne pas faire de mal à ses personne alors que Diva se nourrissait avidement d'un enfant. Aro lui ouvrit la bouche de force, versant le liquide sans vergogne. La réaction de Bella ne c'était pas fait attendre, prise de tremblement elle avait recraché tout le liquide et même un peu de son propre sang, comme si le fait de boire du sang humain agissait comme un acide qui brûlait son corps de l'intérieur. Les prises de sang à gogo, brûlure, coupure et j'en passe… Aro m'écoeurait au plus au point à cette instant… Soudains je vis les entraînement de Bella au corps à corps, contre Félix, contre Jane, Caïus et j'en passe, Diva restant caché derrière Bella. Cette fille avait faillit mourir plus d'une fois par amour pour sa sœur, n'hésitant pas à se prendre les coups afin que personne ne la touche. Les images que m'envoyait Diva sans le faire exprès furent interrompu par le souvenir d'Aro, très puissant, occultant toutes les pensées des personnes autour de moi. Une humaine qui était sans conteste la mère des jumelles, prononçant les prénoms des filles…Diva sortant en éventrant sa mère, Aro impuissant face à la scène, appelant Lucia, le corps pris feu, combustion spontané et la tristesse des souvenirs d'Aro manqua de me faire tomber à terre…Diva mordant Aro et s'approchant des cendres, les éparpillant, un cri, le plus beau du monde se manifesta et je compris alors…Aro en voulait encore à Bella pour la mort de leurs mère, voilà pourquoi il avait agis si durement avec elle…

'' _elle me vois comme un monstre! Ma curiosité et ma possessivité m'ont transformé en monstre à leurs yeux! Me pardonneront-elles un jour?'' pensa Aro._

Je me reconnectais à la réalité et remarqué que tout le monde était figé sauf Bella qui était à présent devant la maison et regardais une voiture arrivé…

Aov Emmett :

Je mettais éloigné de la villa pour chasser et me calmer…je n'avais jamais perdu mon sang froid comme aujourd'hui mais je ne supportais pas la jalousie de Rosalie envers Bella et Diva. Oui elles sont des princesses, oui elles sont belle mais est-ce une raison pour être hostile envers elles. Celle qui m'a le plus touché c'est Bella, si fragile mais pourtant si déterminé et forte. Elle me rappelle Lizzy, ma chère sœur, tête de linotte et maladroite comme personne mais un cœur énorme et un sens du sacrifice exemplaire…c'est ça qui ma frappé chez Bella…elle fait la forte mais je suis persuadé au fond de moi qu'elle aimerai être comme Diva, insouciante, câline mais son pouvoir est trop dangereux alors je suppose qu'elle c'est formé une carapace, un caractère froid et dur afin que personne ne l'approche… Moi je n'hésiterai pas et tant pis pour ce qu'en pense les autres moi je sais que c'est une fille bien, y a qu'à voir comment elle se comporte avec sa sœur, comment elle réagit face au personne qu'elle aime…j'espère qu'un jour elle me verra comme un ami, un confident et avec un peu de chance comme un grand frère…

Je regardais par la baie vitré Bella se dirigeai vers le chemin de terre, un regard déterminé à protéger sa sœur sur le visage…

Aov Diva :

Ma sœur se dirigeais rapidement vers l'extérieur le regard déterminé comme lorsqu'elle veut me protéger ou bien qu'un danger approche… tout les autres qui étaient figés se mettent à regarder l'extérieur et sans plus attendre je me précipite vers ma sœur qui fit face à trois hommes immense et bronzé… lorsque j'arrivé à leurs proximité leurs odeurs alléchante me transperça les narines, mes yeux devinrent onyx et je ne contrôlais plus rien.

…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et je sais pas quant je posterais la suite… baisse d'imagination pour le moment peut-être que grâce à vos reviews…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de mettre le chapitre suivant mais j'y peux rien si j'ai une baisse de régime au niveau de mon imagination! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si vous avez des idées dites le moi! Je rappelle que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande, talentueuse, génialissime, prodigieuse Stephenie Meyer. ( sauf diva, et oui elle est à moi! nanan ère!)

Chapitre 7 : Putain de clébard!

J'étais sorti précipitamment en entendant une voiture arriver sur le chemin qui menait à la villa, faisant ce que j'ai toujours fait: protéger ma sœur quitte à en mourir! Tout le monde était resté à l'intérieur sans bouger et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs, il n'y aura pas d'accident comme ça! Trois immense type à la peau bronzé sortirent de la voiture, ils étaient humains car je pouvais entendre leurs cœur. Le vent souffla dans leurs dos emmenant leurs odeurs nauséabondes jusqu'à mes narines, manquant de peu de me faire vomir. Loups garous! Ses humains ou plutôt ses clébards osaient se pointer en territoire ennemi…y a pas à dire ma poisse légendèrent est resté bien accroché à moi malgré mon départ de voltera! L'un d'entre eux et je supposais que c'était le chef s'approcha de moi et je me mis instinctivement en position de défense… malheureusement pour moi ma poisse continua sur sa lancée et ma sœur vint ce mêler de se qui ne la regardait pas. Je me retournais face à elle et mon pire cauchemar commença. Diva avait les yeux noir et sa soif était palpable… elle bondit vers les indiens et mon réflexe pris le dessus. Je fonçais sur elle et lui administrait un coup violent dans l'abdomen laissant échapper un cri de douleur de la bouche de ma sœur.

- Félix, Emmett, retenez là! Hurlais-je en envoyant valser ma sœur vers la forêt quant je sentis une douleur provenant de mon dos.

Je m'écroulais a terre mais me relevais vivement ne voulant pas me laisser dans une position vulnérable pour mon ennemi. Je me tournais et aperçu un loup couleur sable me regarder avec une envie de tuer dans son regard.

- Seth calme toi et reprend forme humaine c'est un ordre! Cria leur chef et le loups fonça dans le fourgon puis ressorti vêtu d'un simple short.

- Bella laisse moi regarder ta blessure! Affirma mon père en se rapprochant de moi mais je l'en empêchais en lui faisant signe de la main.

- C'est bon c'est entrain de cicatriser papa! Affirmais-je avec le même sourire en coin qu'Edward.

- Papa? Comment une sangsue peut être le père d'une humaine? Demanda Seth.

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dit clébard, ça pourrais être tes dernières parole sur cette terre! Grondais-je en m'avançant d'un pas mais essayant de maîtriser mes émotions.

- Qu'es-tu? Demanda le chef. Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici? Qui est la personne qui a essayé de nous attaquer?

- Bella Volturi, princesse du monde vampirique, mi-vampire et mi-humaine, celle que j'ai stoppé et ma sœur jumelle Diva! Dis-je sans plus de cérémonie. Et vous?

- Sam, chef des loups garou de la réserve Quilleute! Étant à moitié humaine tu dois vivre sur nos terres! Affirma-t-il.

- Ah oui? Dis-je arrogante. Et si j'ai pas envie de vous suivre? Je suis une vampire, je compte pas vivre parmi des chiens! Si ça avait été le cas j'aurai ouvert un chenil! Braillais-je. J'entendis Rosalie rigoler face à ma remarque.

- Tu n'as pas le choix…

- tu ose débarquer en territoire ennemi, sans prévenir, et tu veux m'imposer des décision! Déjà que mon père y arrive pas alors toi! Rigolais-je.

- les Cullen non plus ne nous ont pas prévenu de votre présence! Rétorqua Sam.

- La belle affaire maintenant on doit rendre des comptes au loups! Y a pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache!

- figure toi que ta sœur à bien faillit le faire, et a l'heure actuel je pourrais très bien supprimer le traiter! Ne me tente pas princesse! Brailla le loup.

- Étant donner que vous avez pénétré sur notre territoire sans raison valable je crois bien que le traiter ne tiens plus et vue votre position vous devriez vous tenir tranquille! Affirma Carlisle d'un ton neutre.

- Elle ne peut pas rester avec vous! Elle est en partie humaine! Brailla Sam.

- Et en partie vampire! Affirma sèchement mon père.

Je décidais de jouer franc jeu et de calmer tout le monde car pour le moment je tentais tant bien que mal de rester calme… heureusement que Jasper utilisé son don parce que sinon les clébards seraient déjà transformer en hot dog!

- Je te propose un combat! Si je gagne je reste vivre parmi le clan Cullen, en se qui concerne ma sœur elle partira avec mon père! Si je perd je viens vivre avec vous!

- Et pour ta sœur? Demanda Seth.

- elle ne restera pas ici de toute façon! Elle n'a rien a voir dans ce combat.

- Quant? Demandèrent les Quilleutes.

- ce soir à 22h00! Affirmais-je en me retournant. En ce qui concerne le lieu…

- vous pouvez utiliser notre terrain de baseball, Alice vous montrera l'endroit! Affirma Carlisle d'un tond calme à l'attention des clebs.

- qui seront les combattants? Demandèrent le chef.

- Toi et moi! Concluais-je avant de partir vers la forêt pour rejoindre ma sœur.

Aov Diva :

Je reprenais lentement mon souffle et mes esprits face au coup violent que ma sœur m'avait infligé. Félix mis ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors que deux mains puissantes me maintenait par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Diva? Tu veux mourir c'est ça? Où bien tu veux que ta sœur se face tuer? Demanda-t-il énervé.

- la…la soif…j'ai perdu le contrôle…Balbutiais-je en le fixant.

- Diva, ce sont des loups garous! Comment tu peux être attiré par leurs sang? L'un d'entre eux a faillit te décapiter si Bella ne c'était pas interposé en prenant le coup à ta place…commença Emmett.

- Elle va bien? Elle est blessé? Elle est vivante? Pardon! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Sanglotais-je, laissant couler mes larmes le long de mes joues.

- c'est rien ça va aller t'inquiète pas! Chuchota Félix en me prenant dans ses bras et me berçant doucement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, pleurant dans les bras de Félix mais ce qui ma fait sortir de ma bulle fut une voix que j'aurai reconnu entre tous.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda ma sœur en sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Déboussolé…elle s'en veux beaucoup alors ne l'engueule pas trop d'accord!

- je ne lui en veux pas Emmett…sa soif à pris le dessus…c'est à moi que j'en veux…je lui ai fait du mal! Chuchota Bella et je m'écartais des bras de Félix pour lui sauter au coup, nous tombâmes à terre et ma sœur laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

- Pardon je t'ai fait mal? Je suis désolé tu es encore blessé par ma faute et…

- C'est rien Diva, tu as toujours cicatrisé plus vite que moi c'est tout, il faut encore un peu de temps avant que la douleur disparaisse! Affirma ma sœur en me faisant un sourire.

- Alors? Pour les loups? Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Félix et je ne quittais pas ma sœur des yeux.

- je dois combattre ce soir avec le chef de la meute! Si je gagne je peux rester avec les Cullen mais dans le cas contraire je dois aller vivre sur leurs territoire à cause de mon côté humain!

- Et en ce qui me concerne? Je dois combattre aussi? Demandais-je en déglutissant bruyamment.

- NON! Hurlèrent Bella et Félix en cœur.

- Non, toi tu repart à Volterra et tu ne reviens pas ici! Je viendrais vous rendre visite ce sera plus prudent! Bon, rentrons à la villa que je me prépare! Conclua ma sœur en se relevant.

Aov Carlisle:

- Qu'allons nous faire Aro? Demandais-je calmement.

- Rien, il n'y a rein a faire! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Bella, c'est une grande combattante! Affirma mon ami.

- Vous allez la laisser se battre alors qu'elle n'est pas tout a fait vampire? Mais vous êtes fou elle pourrait mourir! S'emporta Esmée inquiète et maternelle.

- Bella a déjà tué de nombreux loups garous et s'en ai toujours sortie!

- alors quoi? Vous attendez qu'elle se face tuer pour vous rendre compte de votre connerie! Brailla Rosalie.

- Que tout le monde se calme, nous ne somme pas là pour juger! Affirmais-je d'un ton qui ce voulais être un ordre.

- Il faut une stratégie! Affirma Jasper.

- Non, il faut me faire confiance! Objecta Bella qui venait juste de franchir le seuil de la porte en compagnie de Diva, Félix accompagné de mon fils.

- Nous te faisons confiance ma chérie mais nous somme inquiet c'est normal! Dit ma femme doucement.

- Francesco vous a-t-il remis un coffret ou une malle très spéciale à mon intention? Demanda Bella avec un tond qui se voulait rassurant mais on pouvait y ressentir de l'inquiétude.

- Oui, mais il nous a interdit de l'ouvrir! Avoua Alice.

- que contiens cette malle? Demandèrent Edward et Aro simultanément.

- Ma nouvelle armure! Affirma Bella en dressant sa tête fièrement.

- Une Armure? Demandèrent toute l'assemblé ahuris.

- oui… souffla Diva soulagé en sautillant partout.

Aov Aro :

Ma fille c'était fait faire une armure? Francesco lui avait construit une protection sans m'en avoir averti? Mais où va le monde je vous jure! J'étais là entrain de fulminais contre Francesco lorsque Carlisle me sorti de mes réflexion.

- En quoi est faite cette amure? Demanda le médecin.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est une sorte de combinaison anti-inflammable hautement résistante et flexible afin que je sois libre de mes mouvements et que celle-ci me protège des éventuelles ennemis! Affirma Bella en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Où va tu comme ça jeune fille? Je te signal que tu me dois des explications! Pourquoi as-tu fait faire une armure par Francesco? Demandais-je en mettant une intonation légèrement sévère dans ma voie.

- Parce que j'ai déjà combattu et que j'en ai marre des cicatrices! De plus c'est tonton Marcus qui a demandé à Francesco pas moi! Maintenant si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient je monte dormir un peu parce que j'ai l'intention de botter les fesses de se loup! Conclua ma fille sans même me lançais un regard.

- Je vais lui téléphoner moi à Marcus et il va m'entendre! Braillais-je.

- Non papa, laisse le…c'est parce que…Caïus a fait combattre Bella contre un loup dans la prison…il voulait voir si le pouvoir de Bella avait le même effet sur ses bestioles! Elle a était blessé c'est pour ça que Marcus a fait faire une armure!

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils sont complètement malade tout les deux! Et ils osent dire que se sont mes frères et qu'ils vous aimes! Je vais les étriper en rentrant! Grommelais-je en serrant les dents.

- Parce que vous vous avez fait mieux peut-être? Demanda Edward sarcastique et je compris alors que finalement j'avais été pire qu'eux!

…

Voili voilou! Bientôt la suite normalement, j'espère mettre moins de temps cette fois ci!


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour l'attente, comme vous le savez je dois tout retaper mes chapitres donc ça prend du temps. Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Chapitre 8 : confession et amitié

Aov Bella :

J'étais montée dans ma chambre afin de me préparer psychologiquement pour mon futur affrontement. En tout cas ils ne sont pas de simple loups garous, pas comme les enfants de la lune, eux peuvent se changer en loups en pleine journée … je cogitais sur les divers possibilités et tactique d'approche et d'attaque que j'avais utilisé au cours de mes nombreux combats… j'ai que dix ans et je ne pourrais même pas dire combien de combat j'ai réalisé ni combien ont faillit me coûter la vie…mais peu importe maintenant tout ce qu'il faut c'est remporter ce combat, à tout prix car il est hors de question que je vive avec ces chiens ! trois petit coup résonnèrent contre la porte et je me redressais sur mon lit afin de me mettre en position assise…d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé sur mon lit !

-Entrez ! Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

-Euh…Bella ? Rosalie et moi on voudrait te parler un instant ! on peut ?

-Ouais mais fermer la porte ! j'ai pas envie que tout le monde débarque ! soufflais-je.

Le petit lutin entra suivit de la bimbo blonde et ferma la porte avant de se retourner et de me lancer un regard plein de question.

-Je suis inquiète Bella j'arrive pas à voir ton avenir ! Avoua Alice.

-Ya pas de quoi fouetter un chat croit moi ! c'est pas la première fois que je combat ! et puis je suis pas inquiète alors ne le soit pas non plus ! affirmais-je sans enthousiasme.

-tu peux mourir, t'es au courant ? ta moitié humaine te rend vulnérable…

-Tu crois que je le sais pas peut-être ? tu crois que je suis stupide ? demandais-je à Rosalie agacée.

-Non mais si j'étais toi, si j'avais la chance d'être humaine de nouveau je…

-tu ne sais pas ce que je vie ! tu ne sais pas comment c'est dure d'être humain ! grondais-je.

-calme toi Bella, s'il te plaît ! demanda Alice.

-Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi es-tu si jalouse de mon côté humain ? braillais-je.

-parce qu'on me l'a enlevé ! parce qu'on ne m'a pas donné le choix ! parce que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant ! parce que je suis un monstre ! Hurla Rosalie.

-tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un monstre ! Affirmais-je. Moi j'en suis un, pas toi !

-tu es humaine, tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre normalement, faire des choses que nous ne pouvons pas ! avoua Rosalie et Alice affirma de la tête.

-Comme quoi ?demandais-je en serrant les dents.

-Rougir, pleurer, manger de la nourriture humaine, dormir ! affirma Alice.

-Fragilité, maladresse, faiblesse…je serais prête à tuer tout le monde pour être comme vous ! simplement vampire ! chuchotais-je.

-Tu es stupide ! grommela Rosalie.

-Tu es jalouse de mon côté humain mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique !

-Ah oui et quoi ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-Ma faiblesse humaine à coûté la vie à ma mère ! elle est morte parce que j'étais faible, parce que mon côté humain était plus présent en moi que mon côté vampire ! si j'avais été plus forte ma mère aurait pu être transformé, être à nos côtés…j'aurai préféré ne jamais exister ! pleurais-je.

-Comment ça ? demanda Rosalie.

-Contrairement à Diva j'arrivais pas à sortir, j'étais entrain de mourir, mon pouvoir à pris le dessus…Maman est morte brûler vive ! sanglotais-je des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

-Tu…tu as tué ta propre mère ? demanda Alice et j'opinais de la tête, Rosalie retenant un cri de stupeur.

-Alors maintenant Rosalie, dit moi laquelle de nous deux est un monstre ? demandais-je en serrant les poings.

-Je suis désolée…je…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y ai pour rien ! concluais-je.

-Bon ben c'est pas tout mais si on te préparer…que je regarde un peu ton armure et qu'on te fasse belle !

-Je vais combattre pas participer à un défiler de mode ! Grommelais-je.

-Oui et ? demanda Alice.

-Pas la peine de débattre t'aura jamais raison face à Alice ! rigola Rosalie.

Je me levais et me dirigeais d'un pas non chaland vers la malle fermer par un gros cadenas et souriait…Francesco adore me faire se genre de blague.

-Je suppose qu'il n'a pas donné de clef ?

-Non bella, il nous a dit que tu savais forcer une serrure ! Rigola Alice.

Je rigolais et serrais le cadenas dans ma main, me concentrant sur mon sentiment d'énervement afin que ma main chauffe et que le verrou fonde. Au bout de cinq minute je réussis enfin à ouvrir la malle sous le regard impatient d'Alice et curieux de Rosalie. La malle comportaient plusieurs housses différentes dont une avec écrit dessus ''pour combat''. Je posais la housse sur le lit et fonçais dans la salle de bain afin de me prendre une bonne douche et de faire patienter mes deux bourreaux qui allaient me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je me relaxais autant que je pouvais lorsque la voie de Diva résonna dans la maison, me faisant sourire.

Aov Diva :

Je savais que Bella ne se sentais pas bien mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle se souvienne de la façon dont maman est morte… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un monstre, après tout c'est moi qui me nourrissait de sang humain et pas elle. Edward me lança un regard dégoûté lorsque je me souvins de mon dernier repas à Volterra.

-Quoi ? j'ai pas le choix ! affirmais-je penaude.

-Bien sûr que si, il faut juste un peu de bonne volonté ! Affirma Edward.

-De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Carlisle.

-Du fait que je bois du sang humain ! grommelais-je.

-Si tu veux arrêter d'en boire nous voulons bien te garder avec nous aussi ! Affirma Carlisle en souriant.

-Même si je voulais je pourrais pas ! bougonnais-je en croisant les bras sur mon buste.

-Comment ça ? demanda Jasper.

-lors d'expérience nous avons constaté, comme je te l'ai affirmé Carlisle, que Bella ne pouvait pas boire de sang humain, son organisme faisant un rejet ! c'est également le cas lorsque Diva boit du sang animal, elle peut en mourir !

-Ma pauvre chérie ! chuchota Esmée.

-Edward ? demandais-je en entendant ma sœur sous la douche.

-Oui, bien entendu ! affirma celui-ci ayant lu mes pensées.

Mon père alla s'asseoir et fit un geste intimant au autre personne de le rejoindre pendant que je m'approchais du piano. Edward commença à jouer la musique du cinquième élément (vous savez lorsque la fille bleu elle chante), et je remplaçais la chanteuse laissant ma voix s'élever dans la villa. Ma sœur aimait bien se film et m'a dit que j'avais la même voix appart peut-être que la mienne était plus mélodieuse. Je sais qu'elle adore m'écouter lorsqu'elle est sous la douche, alors, me concentrant sur mes performance vocale, je vidais mon esprit et me concentrait sur elle, imaginant sans problème son sourire sous la douche. Une fausse note retenti et je regardais Edward qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

Oh mon dieu ! je venais d'imaginer ma sœur nu sous la douche et il avait lu dans mon esprit ! PERVERS ! criais-je dans ma tête tout en continuant de chanter et il refit une fausse note avant de murmurer.

-C'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler ! grommela-t-il et je souris, au moins il pourra pas lire dans l'esprit de ma sœur ça lui fera un chalenge !

-A qui le dis-tu ! souffla-t-il et les dernières notes retentirent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part du publique.

-tu es vraiment une Diva ! affirma Esmée émut.

-Ouais dans tout les sens du terme ! Ria Emmett.

-Tu chante divinement bien, malgré quelque changement d'humeur ! vous voulez en parler ? demanda Jasper mort de rire.

-Non c'est bon Jasper ! grommela Edward et je pouffais de rire.

Aov Alice :

J'écoutais la voie de Diva résonner dans la maison, nous transperçant d'émotion intense lorsque ma vue se troubla. Des images un peu flou, des voix résonnèrent dans ma tête… ''Bella Volturi, Edward Cullen je vous déclarent mari et femme ! vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !'' un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans ma tête et je poussais un sifflement de douleur face au vacarme. Ma vue revint peu à peu et je vis le visage inquiet de Bella face à moi, ses cheveux dégoulinant, ne portant qu'une serviette éponge.

-Putain Alice tu m'a fait peur ! Affirma Rosalie.

-ça va ? demanda Bella.

-Euh…ouais…euh…c'est rien ! bafouillais-je.

-qu'as-tu vu Alice ? demanda ma sœur.

-Rien d'important, les soldes dans trois semaines ! mentis-je. D'ailleurs j'ai vu une magnifique robe qui devrais faire craquer Emmett ! ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-ça t'arrive souvent ? demanda Bella et j'avais envie de lui répondre non parce que c'était la première vision que j'avais d'elle, mais je me ravisais et faisait en sorte de cacher mes pensées à mon frère.

-Les visions ? oui régulièrement, faut pas s'en faire ! bon maintenant que t'ai sortie on va s'occuper de toi ! souriais-je de toutes mes dents.

J'installais Bella devant la coiffeuse sortant un sèche cheveux et un tas de brosse pour choisir une coiffure parfaite…le maquillage également. J'allais commençais à sécher les cheveux quant Bella commença à faire de la fumée je lâchais prise et m'écartait d'elle tirant Rosalie au passage qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Bella t'es pas drôle tu sais ! j'ai plus qu'à ranger le sèche cheveux maintenant ! bougonnais-je en voyant les cheveux de la princesse sec.

-C'est pas ma faute ! vous me faite peur avec tout ses truc de fille ! je vais combattre pas faire la couverture d'un grand magasine ! grommela Bella et Rosalie pouffa.

-Pas la peine de tenter si Bella veut pas elle se laissera pas faire ! Rigola Diva qui tenait de rentrer dans la chambre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu suggère ! on peut pas la laisser comme ça ! la honte franchement !

-hé ! Brailla Bella.

Diva s'approcha de sa sœur et lui fit une tresse africaine à vitesse vampirique puis passa un trait de crayon noir et un peu de gloss à lèvre sans que Bella émette la moindre protestation.

Vous êtes franchement pas sympa les filles vous m'enlevez tout mon plaisir ! bougonnais-je.

Les jumelles me tirèrent la langue et Bella enfila sa combinaison de protection. On aurait dit catwomen mais sans le masque. Elle était à la fois sexy, prédatrice et super bien foutu ! je restais béate devant se costume lorsque Diva posa une question intéressante.

-Comment on fait pour vérifier qu'il est solide ? demanda Diva.

-Ben déjà il prend pas feu ! affirma Bella. Pour la solidité on va vite le savoir !sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas assuré.

Malheureusement ça aurait pu tous nous convaincre si elle ne s'était pas cassé la figure sur la dernière marche d'escalier.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'a dit qu'elle était maladroite ! Rigolais-je suivit de tout le monde.

-Heureusement ça arrive pas pendant un combat ! souffla Bella et tout le monde afficha un air inquiet.

-Oh allez ! déridez vous un peu ! rigola Diva aidant sa sœur à se mettre sur ses jambes.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que le combat ne se transforme pas en tragédie.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un autre chapitre! Alors voilà je vous explique mon problème : depuis que je me suis inscrite sur face book je ne reçoit plus aucune alerte de chapitre ni aucune reviews donc je suis désolé si quelques uns d'entre vous me pose des questions et que j'y répond pas! Si quelques uns d'entre vous connaisse la solution pour résoudre mon problème ça serai franchement super sympa parce que j'en ai marre de devoir éplucher toute les heures le site afin de voir si une des fictions que je lis à un nouveau chapitre!

Chapitre 9 : vous voulez l'animal, vous aurez l'animal!

Aov Edward :

C'était l'heure du combat, j'étais inquiet, pire que ça j'étais stressé et jasper m'énervé encore plus en essayant de me calmer. Voir Bella se casser la figure dans les escalier m'avait refroidit fasse à l'issu possible du combat. Diva n'était pas inquiète du tout et je me faisait réellement du soucis pour sa santé mentale.

'' N'interviens pas dans le combat même si Bella et en difficulté, c'est un conseil! ''Affirma Diva par la pensée lorsque nous descendîmes des voitures.

Tout le monde s'installa au milieu du champs nous servant du terrain de baseball et Bella pris la parole.

- Ceci est mon combat, pas le votre! Personne n'intervient sauf en cas de dérapage de ma part! si je suis en difficulté et que quelqu'un tente de me venir en aide je le fais rôtir est-ce que c'est clair? Demanda-t-elle en nous jetant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi on peut pas taper sur les loups nous aussi? C'est pas juste! Grommela Emmett et tout le monde rigola.

Les loups arrivèrent ainsi que Billy Black sûrement afin de s'assurer que tout le monde respecte les termes du combat! Bella s'éloigna de nous afin de se mettre face à Sam et ils se défièrent du regard pendant cinq bonne minute et la tension était palpable.

- les termes du combat sont simple, toi contre moi et personne n'intervint! Si l'un des deux camps tente quoi que ce soit cela signifiera un forfait de la part du combattant.

- le premier qui reste à terre ou bien le premier qui est mort? Demanda Bella souriante.

- le premier qui ne se relève pas! Se n'est pas un combat à mort! Affirma le chef.

- Marché conclut! Affirma Bella. Cependant tu te bat sous forme animal ou bien humaine? Demanda-t-elle.

- Animal! Affirma l'indiens.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle, tu veux l'animal, tu aura l'animal!

- Non! Souffla Diva en se cachant le visage dans le torse de Félix.

Aro s'approcha de Bella et lui embrassa le front, le visage triste et inquiet. Il avait même l'air d'avoir peur! Pour qui? Sa fille? Le loup?

- Reviens nous, d'accord!

- J'essayerais! Chuchota Bella.

Aro vint prendre place au côté de mon père, le visage fermé et la tête incliné signe de défaite. Avait-il si peu foie en sa fille? Je retournais mon regard vers notre princesse suicidaire qui allait se battre contre une créature incontrôlable. Si seulement Caïus était là il les auraient tous fait tuer et Bella n'aurait pas eu a se battre! Mais qu'Est-ce qui me prend, je serais prêt à faire tuer toute une tribu pour une princesse que je ne connaissais même pas! Ressaisis toi Edward et regarde le combat afin de pouvoir intervenir si nécessaire! Je m'en fiche du règlement du combat, Bella n'ira pas avec ses loups je préfèrerais encore mourir que de la voir partir avec ses clébards!

'' Ai confiance en ma fille Edward, c'est une grande combattante! La meilleure de tout Volterra!''

- Alors pourquoi avoir demandait à Bella de vous revenir? Chuchotais-je.

'' tu verras par toi-même! Maintenant regarde le combat! Tu en apprendra beaucoup sur Bella!'' Affirma le roi avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa fille.

Aov Bella :

Il voulait l'animal soit! Qu'il en soit ainsi, il aura donc l'animal! Ma sœur c'était caché le visage contre le torse de Félix car elle savait se qui allait se passer! Félix ne disait rien, entourant ma sœur de ses bras protecteur mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et de la peur…et il a raison! Mon père s'approcha alors de moi, m'embrassant sur le front comme avant chaque combat, signe de son approbation mais aussi de son amour.

- Reviens nous, d'accord! Me demanda-t-il suppliant.

- J'essayerais! Chuchotais-je sachant déjà que cela ne serra pas facile.

Je m'éloignais de mon adversaire, lui tournant le dos jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de mètre nous sépare. Je soufflais un grand coup et me retournais, faisant abstraction du monde qui m'entour afin de me concentrer sur mon unique but! Qui aurai cru qu'un jour je devrais me battre pour avoir ma place parmi les miens, quel ironie. Sam arriva de la forêt sous sa forme de loup et je posais mes mains à terre, m'accroupissant afin d'avoir la même position que les sprinteurs. Je gardais la tête baissé afin de souffler un dernier coup et libérais l'animal au fond de moi. Lorsque je relevais la tête je ne voyais plus que lui, le loup noir au cros dévoilé. Ma rage et mon envie de massacre s'introduisit dans chacune de mes cellule, chacun de mes muscles et mes ongles se plantèrent dans la terre attendant le signal qui annoncera mon massacre.

L'indien au fauteuil roulant donna finalement le signal et le loup gigantesque commença son avançait vers moi, lentement, jugeant le moment opportun avant de me sauter dessus. Je me mis a tourner en rond moi aussi, laissant mes mains sur la terre humide, tel un pumas défient son adversaire surpris sur son territoire. Nous nous défièrent de cette façon pendant un long moment et mon ouï pu constater que tout les vampires avaient retenu leurs souffle.

Cette distraction faillit mettre fatale car c'est a ce moment précis que le loup bondit sur moi. Ma moitié vampirique me permis de l'éviter sans pour autant être suffisante car d'un coup de patte mon adversaire me déchira une partie de ma combinaison et se brûla la patte, mon pouvoir prenant le dessus pour ma défense. Je fonçais sur le loups et encerclais son encolure de mes gambes mais il se débattit suffisamment pour me faire lâcher prise. Il est coriace le chiot! Pensais-je en lui administrant un coup de poing dans le museau.

Un sifflement de souffrance échappa de sa gueule ce qui me fit sourire. Plusieurs attaquent se succédèrent et ma protection tombait en lambeau, faudra que j'engueule Francesco! En effet le loup m'avait taillé un short ( au sens propre comme au figuré) me laissant au passage de magnifique griffure! Géniale marmonnais-je en me jetant sur le loup pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Malheureusement, prise en pleine action je ne nous avais pas vu nous rapprocher des vampire présent et je dû me dépêcher de stopper le combat avant que ma sœur ne soit blessé. Il me fit valdinguer au pied de Diva et leva la patte afin de me griffer au visage. Je poussais ma sœur trop tard et les griffes du loup se plantèrent dans son bras.

Aov Diva :

Bella avait atterri a mes pieds, échappant à une autre griffure. Nous essayâmes de nous écarter Félix et moi mais malheureusement ce fut trop tard et je sentis les griffes de la bête me transpercer l'avant bras. Un hurlement de douleur m'échappa et la pire chose qui pouvait se produire arriva. Bella entra dans une colère noir car si il y a bien une chose qui a toujours mis ma sœur en colère c'est que je sois blessé.

- Tu va mourir sale chien! Hurla ma sœur en se jetant sur le loup.

Elle était totalement en feu à présent, son corps ressemblant à un immense brasier. Bella ne tapait plus pour blesser, elle tapait pour tuer et personne ne pouvait plus la contrôler. Le loup était à terre et Bella était entrain de le brûler vif.

- Stop! Hurla l'indien en fauteuil roulant mais ma sœur ne l'écouta pas.

Emmett fonça alors vers elle, faisant abstraction du danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Il se positionna face à ma sœur.

- Bella! Bella écoute moi! Tu n'es pas un animal! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière! Ne deviens pas un animal! Hurla-t-il des sanglots dans sa voix.

Ma sœur releva sa tête scrutant le regard de se géant barraqué.

- Tu n'es pas un animal Bella! Arrête je t'en supplie tu va le tuer!

- Il a blessé Diva, il mérite la mort! Gronda-t-elle.

- Pense tu que Dimitri aurait souhaité te voir devenir un monstre? Pense tu que cela soulagera ta sœur d'avoir la mort de Sam sur ta consciente? Lâche le Bella! Tu n'es pas comme ça Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre! Dimitri l'avais vu et je le vois moi aussi même si tu pense le contraire!

Aov Emmett :

Il fallait que je l'aide, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit une meurtrière, elle n'était pas un animal! Je savais que si elle le tuais elle se sentirait coupable et se verrais comme un monstre! Bella n'est pas un monstre, je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi!

- Bella! Bella écoute moi! Tu n'es pas un animal! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière! Ne deviens pas un animal! Hurlais-je des sanglots dans sa voix.

Bella releva sa tête scrutant mon regard afin de voir si j'étais sincère.

- Tu n'es pas un animal Bella! Arrête je t'en supplie tu va le tuer!

- Il a blessé Diva, il mérite la mort! Gronda-t-elle.

- Pense tu que Dimitri aurait souhaité te voir devenir un monstre? Pense tu que cela soulagera ta sœur d'avoir la mort de Sam sur ta consciente? Lâche le Bella! Tu n'es pas comme ça Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre! Dimitri l'avais vu et je le vois moi aussi même si tu pense le contraire!

Elle me regarda encore une fois puis lâcha le loups et s'éloigna de lui. Les autres indiens se mirent autour de Sam, formant une barrière de protection. Diva couru jusqu'à sa sœur et la serra contre elle, Bella faisant disparaître toute flammes afin de ne pas blesser sa sœur. Puis Bella hocha la tête et Diva fonça vers moi telle une tornade et me sauta dessus me faisant tomber au sol sous la surprise.

- Merci, merci…merci….merci! Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur les joues les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

- Comment va ton bras? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Bien grand frère! Sourit-elle et mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbite avant de l'enlacer à mon tour manquant de peu de la faire s'étouffe.

- Emmett j'ai besoin d'air moi! Souffla-t-elle en rigolant et je la relâchais aussitôt.

- Oui pardon! C'est juste que j'ai été surpris…je…

- Bella m'a dit que je pouvais! Elle a dit que si on avait eu un grand frère il aurait agis comme toi! Tu…t'es pas fâché? Demanda-t-elle avec une mimique de bébé, comment voulez vous résisté à ça?pensais-je et Edward rigola.

- Bien sur que non! Ça me fait très plaisir princesse! Répondis-je solennellement.

- Arrête avec tes ''Princesse'' ça c'est juste quant j'ai ma couronne! Rigola Diva et tout le monde sourit.

Je tournais mon visage afin de trouver Bella sur le terrain de Baseball. Au bout de deux minute je l'a trouvée enfin, à l'orée de la forêt, regardant sa sœur et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle me chuchota un merci avant de se retourner.

- De rien petite sœur! Chuchotais en retour sachant qu'elle l'entendrais. On se retrouve à la maison!

Aov Aro :

J'étais fière de mes filles mais encore plus d'Emmett en cet instant, il avait su trouver les mots juste afin de Bella reprenne le contrôle face a son côté vampirique. De ma mémoire de vampire seul Dimitri et Diva avait réussit cet exploit ce qui le fit monter très haut dans mon estime. Bella était parti en direction de la villa pour ce changer certainement et pour réfléchir en paix. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de sa famille la considèrerait comme une personne et non comme un monstre. Je me dirigeais vers Emmett et lui posé ma main sur son épaule.

- Merci! Je te serais redevable éternellement pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui! Avouais-je.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial! Marmonna le géant.

- crois moi, tu as réussi là où bien des personnes ont échoué! Concluais-je en me dirigeant vers les indiens.

- Nous partirons demain en fin d'après midi! Ma fille ayant gagné le combat elle restera avec les Cullen! Je suis au courant pour votre pacte et ma fille respectera celui-ci! En ce qui concerne Diva lorsqu'elle viendra rendre visite à sa sœur elle en fera de même!

- elle est dangereuse! Elle aurait pu tuer notre alpha! Grogna le dénommé Seth.

- Alors soyez reconnaissant envers le jeune Cullen de l'avoir empêché! Concluais-je en me dirigeant vers la villa suivit de tout les vampires.

Carlisle me salua signe de respect, j'en fis de même car à cet instant lui est sa famille était devenu les personnes que je respectais le plus. Il était une famille, munie de nombreux pouvoir certes mais ils étaient unis par des liens venant du cœur alors que mon clan lui était unis par Chelsea! Aujourd'hui ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, la puissance d'un clan n'a rien avoir avec le pouvoir, c'est se qui les unis qui les rends puissant, c'est l'amour et la dévotion!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : départ et nouvelle vie.

Aov Bella :

J'avais remercier Emmett, ce qu'il avait fait pour moi m'avait énormément touché. Tous les vampire que j'avais rencontré, qui m'avait vu combattre ne me considéré que comme un animal…une bête régit par ses instinct de protection et de rage et je pensais qu'ils avait raison.

Dimitri m'avait souvent dit que je n'en n'étais pas une mais comment le croire alors qu'il était chargé de ma sécurité et puis il avait des sentiment pour moi. Alors lorsque Emmett a risqué sa vie afin de me résonnait, j'ai compris que peut être j'étais bien plus qu'une combattante.

Je marchais depuis un moment en réfléchissant au point où je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je venais d'arrivé à la maison. Je franchissais donc la porte et fus percuté par un petit lutin complètement folle.

- Bella tu nous as fait peur! Tu était où? On était tous inquiet! Hurla-t-elle pendant que je me dégagé de ses bras.

- j'avais besoin de réfléchir…de faire le point… j'ai pas vu l'heure. M'excusais-je en baissant la tête.

- ce n'est pas grave… viens montrer tes blessures à Carlisle afin qu'il te soigne! Souffla Esmée en me mettant debout.

- Diva…comment va-t-elle? Elle est encore là? Et son bras? Paniquais-je et de la fumée s'échappa de mes mains.

- Du calme Bella! Affirma Jasper en m'envoyant une onde d'apaisement. Elle dort à l'étage… Carlisle l'a examiné et tout va bien.

- Et Emmett?

- Il est en haut avec Diva et Edward! Affirma mon père.

Je courus me réfugier dans ses bras car je savais qu'il avait dû se faire un sang d'encre pour moi ( je sais sang d'encre vampire…je de mot un peu pourrit!). Il me rendit mon étreinte comme si il avait peur que je ne disparaisse. Alors je redressais ma tête et déposais un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit.

- Que fait Edward dans la chambre de Diva? Grondais-je.

- elle voulait lui parlé! Je crois que ta sœur l'aime beaucoup! Répondit Félix tout sourire.

La colère me monta d'un cran…ma sœur apprécier Edward serte mais jusqu'à quel point?

- T'es yeux son noir ma fille! Tu n'ai pas allé chassé? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- le combat m'a un peu affaiblit mais j'ai surtout envie de dormir! Affirmais-je en baillant et par la même occasion en changeant de sujet.

- avant j'aimerai voir tes blessure! Affirma Carlisle.

Il fit le tour afin de regardait là où les pattes du loup m'avait entaillé la chaire et souffla de dépit.

- Quoi? M'allarmais-je et Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme.

- Rien ne t'affole pas… apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de mes soins… tu cicatrise plus vite que ta sœur.

J'embrassais mon père et dis bonne nuit au reste des Cullen puis montait dans les escaliers afin de gagner ma chambre… pour la première fois depuis ma naissance je ne fis pas de cauchemar.

Le réveil fut plus brutale car se sont les cri de ma sœur au rez de chaussé qui me fond sortir de mon lit à toute vitesse. Sans réfléchir je courus et me rétamé dans l'escalier sous le regard amuser de toute l'assembler. Je me remis vite sur pied et regardais la pièce paniqué.

- Diva que ce passe t-il? Tu as un problème? Mal quelque part?

- Mais non petite sœur je suis juste contente parce que les Cullen nous ont proposé de faire une partie de baseball avant de partir! Souri-t-elle heureuse.

- Ah…euh…ok mais y a un léger problème là! Soufflais-je.

- Ah bon? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant de moi et en souriant.

- Malheureusement on c'est pas jouer! Soufflais-je honteuse, les joues rougit par le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre nos deux corps.

Jasper rigola et je suppose que c'est parce qu'il avait ressenti mon attirance pour son frère ce qui accentua mes rougeur.

- Oh allez Bella s'il te plaît! On s'amusera bien et puis c'est pas grave si tu te casse la figure! Rigola ma sœur.

- Mouais…bon moi je vais mangé! Ronchonnais-je en allant dans la cuisine. Je vis alors Esmée me faire un grand sourire et me faire signe de m'asseoir.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi? Tu as faim? Demanda-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Oui je pourrais avaler un bœuf! Souriais-je.

- je t'avais dit qu'on aurai dû lui prendre du gibier à la place de faire des crêpes! Rigola Emmett. Salut la marmotte!

- les crêpes seront parfaite merci! Répliquais-je et Esmée m'apporta mon assiette. Salut Emmett!

- alors comme ça la petite Bella sait pas joué au baseball hein? Eh ben on va bien rigoler! Affirma le géant.

- Que veux tu! Soufflais-je. Je peux pas être parfaite non plus! Rigolais-je.

- Heureusement sinon je pourrais pas me moquer de ta maladresse!

- ne l'écoute pas Bella! Sourie Esmée.

- de toute façon je ferais l'arbitre! Concluais-je.

- Oh non Bella! Je te voulais dans mon équipe! Maugréa Alice.

- C'est vrai! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer? Demanda Rosalie.

- je risque de mettre le feu à la balle et même à la batte! Vous imaginez si je lance une balle en feu et qu'elle touche l'un d'entre vous! M'exaspérais-je devant leurs tête car tout le monde avait investi la cuisine.

- Désolée, j'y avait pas pensé! S'excusa Diva.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Et puis je serais trop occupé a faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de triche! Souriais-je en regardant tout les Cullen.

Mon père ria au éclat et tout les Cullen aussi mais personne n'avait deviné le fin fond de ma pensée. J'allais bien m'amuser….

Aov Edward :

J'avais regardais Bella mangé avec appétit les crêpes que ma mère avait préparer, malgré l'odeur qu'elle dégageait je me surpris à sourire face au plaisir et à la satisfaction qu'avait Bella en les glissant dans sa bouche. On aurait vraiment dit une simple humaine et le fait que mon frère pouvait se moquait d'elle sans qu'elle ne devienne une torche nous apportait un peu d'espoir.

Les princesse allèrent se préparer et Esmée leurs apportèrent après leurs douche des tenue de baseball. Lorsqu'elle descendirent toutes les deux leurs ressemblance nous frappèrent de plein fouet. Difficile de les différencier avec des tenue identique sauf pour moi qui n'arrivait pas à lire les pensée de Bella.

Emmett pris sa voiture tendit que je conduisais ma Volvo…les princesse avaient voulu monter avec mon frère et Rosalie pendant que Félix et Aro dans la mienne, Carlisle ayant pris sa voiture afin de nous suivre avec le reste de la famille.

Nous nous garâmes sur le chemin boueux et je pris le matériel de jeux dans mon coffre lorsque j'entendis Alice rigoler et Emmett se retrouver par terre assaillit par les deux princesse.

- Que ce passe t-il? Demandais-je en me rapprochant.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répondit Bella avant de se retourner et mon cœur se serra.

- ok! Soufflais-je. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me parle sur se ton Bella?

- D'abord c'est princesse Bella et secondo je ne supporte pas qu'un vampire s'introduise dans la chambre de ma sœur alors que celle-ci dort! Répondit-elle sèchement.

- j'avais besoin de lui parlé et Emmett était avec moi! Pourquoi ne pas lui en vouloir à lui aussi? Répondis-je énervé.

- ça n'a rien a voir! Brailla-t-elle.

- Edward cela suffit! Bella a raison, nous aurions dû lui demander son avis! Souffla Aro.

- Sa sœur est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions! Affirmais-je en m'avançant vers le fond du terrain.

'' _Edward…elle t'aime bien…lorsqu'elle as su que tu était dans la chambre de sa sœur j'ai ressenti de la jalousie envers Diva et je crois bien que c'est la première fois''._

Je méditais la dessus pendant que j'observé Emmett et Rosalie expliquer au princesse le principe de base du baseball.

- Que tout le monde se rapproche! Appela Carlisle et je revins auprès du reste du groupe.

- C'est Bella qui fera les équipes! Afin que ce soit égale et plus amusant! Répondit Esmée.

- Très bien! Dans la première équipe Diva Félix Emmett Jasper et Carlisle, dans la seconde Edward Alice Rosalie Esmée et Aro! Aucune triche ne sera toléré! C'est l'équipe de Diva qui lance!

- Tout le monde en piste! Souri mon père et j'allais au fond du terrain.

Diva alla faire un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur et se plaça sur le monticule et Emmett lui expliqua comment on lançait la balle. Bella avait l'air très concentré et je me demandais bien sur quoi vu que ses yeux était fermé.

'' _de toute façon il va y''_

- Emmett tu pourrais finir le fond de ta pensée s'il te plaît! Demandais-je.

- ben quoi tu c'est plus entendre ou quoi? Rigola le géant.

Je me concentrais alors sur Alice mais rien! Je n'entendais plus les pensées de personnes et je me mis a paniquer.

- Carlisle il y a un problème je ne vous entend plus! Hurlais-je encore sous le choc.

- ton don ne fonctionne plus? Demanda mon père intrigué.

- Bella! Souffla Diva un immense sourire au lèvre.

- C'est toi qui me bloque? Demandais-je ahuri.

- je vous ai dit que je veillerais à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de triche. Je compte sur toi Alice mais aussi Jasper afin de ne pas utiliser vos don puisque notre cher Edward ne peut pas faire fonctionner le sien.

- Aucun problème! Répondirent les tourtereaux simultanément.

- Bien alors…que la partie commence.

La partie de baseball fut beaucoup plus compliquer mais également beaucoup plus amusante. Malgré le handicape que me posait Bella en me bloquant mon don je dois bien avouer que cela me fis un bien fou de ne plus avoir toutes ses voix a l'intérieur de ma tête.

- Emmett arrête de tricher sinon je te sort du terrain! Hurla Bella me faisant revenir sur terre.

- Oh! Bella t'ai pas drôle! Pour une fois qu'on peut tricher sans que mon frère s'en aperçoive! Brailla le géant en revenant à sa place.

- j'ai dit pas de triche! Non mais quel bébé! Affirma bella en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Changement d'équipe et Diva se plaça à la première base afin de me bloqué mais au moment où j'allais toucher celle-ci je fis stopper puis repoussé en arrière par une force invisible.

- Diva tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Mais c'est pas vrai! Beugla Bella.

- c'est Emmett qui m'a dit de le faire! Avoua diva en pointant mon frère du doigt.

- Eh! C'est pas bien de balancer! Souffla le géant.

- Emmett arrête de donner des mauvais exemple a ma sœur! Gronda la princesse et mon frère baissa la tête.

La fin de partie se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si le travail de Bella dû s'intensifier sous les multiples tentatives de triche des deux équipes.

Au bout d'un moment Bella n'avait pas l'air bien et s'écroula par terre le souffle coupé et toute les pensées m'assaillirent d'un seul coup.

Aov Carlisle :

C'était la partie la plus intéressante que j'avais jamais joué car il faut dire que sans mon fils pour lire dans les pensées il était plus facile de laisser germer plusieurs stratégie dans nos têtes. Cependant nous fûmes tous en alerte. Toute la famille se rapprocha de Bella et je dû pousser Emmett afin que je puisse la voir.

- Bella est-ce que tout va bien? Demandais-je en la voyant se relever.

- Oui c'est juste que j'avais pas pensé que la partie durerait aussi longtemps! Souffla-t-elle et je vis son regard noir d'encre se poser sur sa sœur.

- Tu devrais aller chasser je pense! Soufflais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui…je pense aussi!

- Je viens avec toi! Affirma Félix mais elle le stoppa d'un signe de la main.

- tu reste avec Diva c'est un ordre! J'en ai pas pour longtemps!

- ce ne serais pas prudent d'aller chasser seule ma fille! Les loups étaient assez en colère contre toi et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en profite pour attaquer! Souffla Aro.

- je suis coriace! Affirma Bella.

- Nous n'en doutons pas mais nous aimerions que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne au cas où! Soufflais-je avec diplomatie.

- D'accord….

Je vis Edward commençais à s'avançais vers elle mais celle-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Alice puis-je t'emprunter Jasper pour cette chasse?

- Bien sûr prend tout ton temps! Sourie ma fille et Edward afficha un air peiner.

'' _jasper saura contrôler son tempérament et la protéger en cas de problème! Ne le prend pas de façon personnel il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer a nous! Je suis déjà content qu'elle accepte Emmett et Jasper! Ton tour viendra mon fils est foi en l'avenir''_

Il hocha simplement de la tête en signe de compréhension mais la déception se lisait toujours dans son regard.

- nous t'attendrons et puis nous partirons le traité à était signé par ta sœur et moi et ils repasseront plus tard afin que tu le signe à ton tour!

- on se retrouve a la villa! Souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois en compagnie de mon fils.


End file.
